


If You Built Yourself a Myth

by Sarah_translator



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: Japanese translation of "If You Built Yourself a Myth" by cavaleira





	If You Built Yourself a Myth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Built Yourself a Myth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817515) by [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira). 



第一章　魔術師と愚か者

　街の灯りが消えたとき、ロキはニューヨークにいて、リビングルームのカウチで本を読んでいた。  
　始まりは部屋中に溢れた光の洪水だった。ロキは思わず眩しさに目を細めた。反応する間もなく、シューッと空気を切り裂くような音が聞こえ、まるで部屋からすべての電力が何者かに吸い取られるかのように、それは細い光の筋になって瞬く間に遠くに去って行った。  
　何か恐ろしい問題が起きている。何か、とても不可解なことが。ロキは不吉な予感に襲われた。恐怖などというくだらない感情はとっくに超えた場所にいると自負していたが、ロキは決して愚かではなかった。何よりも現実主義だったし、正当な恐怖に窮地を救われた経験は過去に何度もあった。今一番重要なことは、可能な限り多くの情報を集めることだ。そしてそのためには、暗闇の中でただ座っているわけにいかない。ロキは立ち上がり、片手を流れるような仕草で動かして、小さな青い光の玉を呼び出した。光は空気中にふわりと浮かび、ロキの歩く先を照らし出した。ペントハウスを慎重に横切り、バルコニーに面したガラスのドアを開ける。足を踏み出すと、夏の夕方の空気がロキを包んだ。  
「何だ、これは」  
　ロキは驚いて呟いた。「眠らない都市」の異名を持つマンハッタンが、完全な闇の中に沈んでいた。街灯も、ネオンサインも消えている。突然動かなくなった車やタクシーが、眼下の通りを埋めつくしていた。人間たちの話し声がロキの耳に届いた。悲鳴、そして恐怖をはらんだ怒鳴り声。ロキはしばらく、純粋な好奇心で様子を観察した。人間に対する好奇心ではない。正直なところ、彼らが死のうが生きようが、大した関心は持てなかった。ただこの状況そのものにどうしようもなく胸騒ぎを覚えたのだ。  
　これは単純な停電ではない。すべてが暗闇に包まれる直前に訪れた感覚は、ロキがよく知っている種類のものだった。この現象は間違いなく魔術的な何かに関係するもので、それも奇妙なことに、ロキが慣れ親しんだ魔術だという気がした。ニューヨークの人々がパニックに陥って走り回る様子を見ながら、ロキは思考をめまぐるしく働かせた。そして結論に到達した ── 自然のエネルギー、電気を操る力、そしてこの、昔からよく知っているという感覚。この現象の中心にあるものは、一つしか考えられない。  
「ソー」ロキは小声でつぶやいた。「今度はまた、何をやらかしたんだ？」  
　ソーは ── 馬鹿な男ではあるが ── どういうわけか人間に愛着を持っていて、彼らを意図的に傷つけるようなことは決してしない。何故こんな現象が起きているのかはわからないが、それがソーの意図に反したことであるのは間違いない。そして目の前に広がる災害の規模から推測して、状況は相当深刻なものに違いなかった。  
　何もせずに放っておけるものならば、その方が良かった。ソーの身に何が起ころうが自分には関係ない、と言い切りたかった。この五年間というもの、ソーとその友人たちを出し抜いて壊滅させようと画策し続けて来たのだから。それでも、ロキは何が起きたのか確かめたいという衝動に抗えなかった。半分は好奇心、そしてもう半分は、どうしても振り払うことができない、ソーへの執着心にかられて。  
　ソーとの間に起こったあらゆる出来事にもかかわらず、今こうして自分は彼を助けに行く。そう考えるとロキの心は沈んだ。  
　ソーは昔から愚かしいほど勇敢で、そのせいで起こる揉め事から彼を救うのは、いつも賢くて抜け目のないロキの役割だった。二人は何があろうとお互いから逃れられない運命にあるらしい。お互いにとって重要な存在でしかいられない ── 最愛の兄弟、または憎み合う敵同士。  
　こんな終わり方は嫌だった。他の者の手でソーが倒されるなど許せない。二人に終わりが来るのは、真正面から対決する決闘の場でなければならない。それも、今度こそロキの方が優れた存在だと証明した後で。そこまで考えて、ロキは苦い気持ちで自分を嗤った。自分の中にも少しは、幾分ねじれたユーモアの感覚が残っているようだった。  
　ロキは深呼吸をして心を鎮め、一点に集中した。魔力を空に解き放ち、混沌の跡をたどってその発生源を探る。体が透明な気体と化して、その場所へと空間移動していく。行き先に何が待ち受けているのかはわからないが、その中心にソーがいることだけは確信していた。

＊＊＊

　到着した先は混乱を極めていて、ロキはそれを楽しまずにいられなかった。マンハッタンの通りには人々が溢れ、誰もが説明を求めてパニックに陥り、怒鳴りあっていた。ランタンや松明の炎がぽつぽつと浮かび、圧倒的な闇の中を弱々しく動き回っていた。ロキが観察した限り、松明を持っている者たちは皆、SHIELDのユニフォームを着ていた。人間の中にも危機に直面して少しは理性的に行動する能力を持つ者がいるようだ。ロキは短い呪文を小声で唱え、姿を消して歩き出した。群衆を間を縫って歩いていると、何体もの腐臭を放つ屍が倒れているのが目に入った。ゾンビかドラウガーの類のように見える。  
　周囲をしばらく見渡してから、やっと目的地の目印となるものを発見した。キャプテン・アメリカ、アイアンマン、ブラック・ウィドウが道路の先に立っている。路面に横たわる何かを囲んで話し合っている様子だった。キャプテンが掲げる松明の光が、他の者たちの顔を薄明るく照らし出していた。  
　ロキは彼らを罵倒する言葉を口の中で呟いた。初対面からもう五年が経つ。残念ながらいまだに壊滅できていない。彼らが一致団結したきっかけを作ったのが他ならぬ自分であるという事実も、嫌になるほどよくわかっていた。しかしロキはいつまでも後悔にとらわれるのが好きではなかったし、実際のところ、恨みを抱き続ける方がずっと楽しかった。  
　弓矢使いと緑の怪物の姿はどこにも見えなかった。どこか他の場所で仕事をしているに違いない。アベンジャーズの能力は、最近では引く手あまただから。その二人がいなくて残念だとは、ロキはとても言えなかった。  
　近づくにつれ、地上に横たわる者の姿がはっきり見えてきた。その体に火花が踊るようにまとわりつく様子を見て、ロキの不安は高まった。十フィートほどの距離まで来たとき、答えが出た。思った通り、倒れているのはソーだった。周囲のコンクリートはクレーターのように凹んでひびが入り、凄まじい力で地面に叩きつけられたかのように見える。片手にムジョルニアがしっかりと握られ、それはまだパチパチと放電していた。  
　うつ伏せに倒れたソーの甲冑は傷だらけで、泥と汗で汚れていた。肌は青白く、顔には表情がなかった。しかし何よりもロキを警戒させたのは、彼の両目で火花を放ち続ける小さな稲妻の光だった。戦闘の最中、あるいは激昂したときにソーの瞳が稲妻を放つのは何度も見たことがあったが、これほど長く、こんな単調にそれが続いたことは一度もない。何かが絶対におかしい、という確信が、ロキの背筋を寒気で震わせた。  
　ロキは考える前に走り出していた。ソーの友人達を押しのけ、かつて兄と呼んだ男の横にひざまずく。  
「ソー！」叫びながら肩をつかみ、揺さぶった。目の光がわずかに強まったが、体はぴくりとも動かなかった。くそっ、と小さくつぶやくと、ロキはなんとかソーを目覚めさせる魔術はないかと考えを巡らせ始めた。そのとき、背後にカチリと拳銃の撃鉄が起つ音が響いた。  
「ソーから離れなさい！」  
　立ち上がり、ゆっくりと振り向く。ブラック・ウィドウと正面から向き合い、彼女の銃身を見下ろす形になった。キャプテンとアイアンマンがその両脇に立ち、ロキを睨みつけている。ソーと同様に彼らも皆、アーマーが傷つき、疲れ果てているように見えた。スタークは完全武装していたが（フェイスプレートは開いている）、スーツのいつもは光っている部分が暗くなっている。三人はソーを囲み、ロキにいつでも飛びかかれるように臨戦態勢をとった。  
　ロキは腕を組んでからかうような笑みを浮かべてみせた。「これはぜひ、お手並み拝見したいものだね」  
　ロマノフが殺気立った目で睨むとふたたび撃鉄を引いた。ロキはとりあわず、ただにやりと笑って返す。  
「やりかけたことを終わらせたらどうだ」ロジャーが言ってソーを手で示す。  
「いや、これは私のやったことではない」  
「悪いけど、あなたの言うことなんか信じられないわ」ロマノフが切り返した。  
「何でも自分の信じたいことを信じればいい」ロキは答えた。「私にとってはどうでもいい」  
　ナターシャはさっと周囲を見渡してから、鋭い視線をロキに向けた。「誰もあなたに気づいていないようね。どうして？」  
「他の者には見えない」ロキは淡々と答えた。「お前達に姿を見せているのは、情報が必要だからだ。そしてこの数マイル半径内で、ほんのわずかとはいえ知性がありそうなのはお前達くらいだからな」  
「お褒めの言葉をどうも」スタークが片眉をあげて応じる。  
「楽しいおしゃべりはここまでだ。早く何があったのかを説明しろ」ロキは居丈高に言った。  
　三人は疑わしげにロキを見たが、次に全員が地面に横たわる仲間を見下ろした。ロキもつられてソーを見やり、ふたたびこみあげてくる強い不安を必死で抑えた。  
　アベンジャーズたちは視線を交わし合い、どうすべきか判断しかねる様子だった。やがてそれぞれの表情が決意を固めたものに変化していくのを見て、ロキは結論を推察した。三人ともロキを信頼はしていない。しかしソーを助けるために手段は選んでいられないという考えが、最終的には優先されたようだった。  
　最初に口を開いたのはキャプテンだった。勇敢なリーダー役の彼らしい。ロジャースはソーに良く似ているところがあった。愚かしいほど高潔で、ときどきそれが行き過ぎて吐き気すらしてくる。  
「昼間に工事現場で岩のようなものが発掘された」キャプテンが説明し始めた。「最初は何もなかったんだが、夜、ティーネイジャーのグループがそこで遊んでいて問題が起こった」  
　ロキは呆れ果てて空をあおいだ。まったく人間どもは愚かだ。  
「岩は何かに反応して、中からこの生物を吐き出し始めた」周囲で腐敗しはじめている屍の列を手で示して続ける。「SHIELDが出動して殺し始めたんだが、次々に生物が出てきて⋯⋯岩そのものを攻撃すると事態はもっとひどくなった。そこでアベンジャーズに出動命令が下った」  
　ロキは考え込んで指先を顎に添えた。「その岩についてもう少し何か情報はないのか」  
「一番近くまで行けたのはナターシャだ。何か奇妙なマークがついていたと言ったな」スタークが答える。  
「色はシルバーの混じったグレー」ロマノフが引き取った。「エジプトの象形文字みたいに見えたわ。頭がジャッカルの半神のような」  
　ロキは目を見開いた。「ネクロマンサーの石」そう呟くと同時に、さっと霧が晴れたように状況が見えてきた。  
「どういうことだ？」ロジャーが聞いてくる。  
「古代の埋蔵物だ。強力なパワーを秘めている。もう失われたと思われていた。私が見つけた最後の記録では、数世紀前、この近辺に住んでいた魔術師の手の元にある、と記されていたはずだ」  
　ロキは周囲の大惨事の跡を見回してから、苦々しくため息をついた。  
「当てて見せようか。石を破壊したんだな？」  
「そりゃ、見ればわかるだろ」スタークがむっとして答える。  
　あのパワフルな石があれば、出来ることがたくさんあった。しかし今はそれを考えても仕方ない。ソーをちらりと見るたびにその不自然な様子に不安が増す今、どちらにしても他のことに集中する余裕はなかった。  
「ネクロマンサーの石か。それでゾンビが大発生したというわけだな」スタークがつぶやいた。  
「石は命を取り込んで力を強める。魔術の心得がある者なら、そのパワーを利用して役立てることができる。しかし自分が何をしているのかもわからない愚か者たちに対しては」非難をこめて三人をじっと見る。「石は反発して攻撃から身を守ろうとする」  
「ああわかった、わかった、私たちは魔術のことなど何ひとつ知らない」スタークが皮肉たっぷりに答えた。「話はまだ続くのか？それともその次に起こったことを聞きたいか？」  
　ロキは顔をしかめたが、頷いて続きを促した。  
「とにかく、長い話を短くまとめると、私たちは石を破壊しようとした。特にソーが中心になった。とどめの一撃と言えばあいつだからな。雷を何度か、五回くらいだったかな、石に落としたんだが、壊れなかった。雷を五回といえば相当の威力だぞ。ま、お前にソーの強さを説明しなくてもわかるよな、なにしろソーには何度も負けてるんだから」  
　ロキが眉をひそめて何か言い返す前に、ロマノフが割り込んだ。  
「ソーはいったん空高く飛んでから、急降下してきてムジョルニアを石に叩きつけた。眩しい閃光が見えて、その後ソーが地面に落ちた音が聞こえた。やっとソーが見えたときは、体が痙攣していて、石のエネルギー、それに街中の電力が⋯⋯なんていうか⋯⋯ソーの体の中で洪水を起こしているみたいだった」  
「そのとおりだ」スタークが続けた。「すべての光がソーに集まって、まるで⋯⋯彼が避雷針になったように」顔をしかめる。「わかってる、避雷針っていうのはうまい例えじゃない。長い一日だったんだ、ちょっと大目に見てくれ。とにかく、胸にアークリアクターがなくて良かった。木っ端微塵になるところだった」  
「説明はそれくらいでいい」ロキは冷たくスタークを止めた。アベンジャーズとのくだらない会話で時間を無駄にしたくなかった。  
　ソーの目はまだ火花を放ち、肌は不自然に青ざめていた。ソーとロキが今よりも若くて、それぞれの能力を身につけたばかりだった頃、二人がキスをしていると、ときどきそうやって彼の肌が火花をまとうことがあった。あの頃は笑ったものだったけれど、今の状態は笑い事ではない。  
「ではソーがどうしてこうなったのか、君にはわかるんだな？」ロジャースが聞く。  
　ロキは頷いた。「ネクロマンサーの石はもともと凄まじくパワフルなものだが、ソーが攻撃したことで余計にパワーを増したんだ。破壊されると同時にそのパワーは行き先を探した。で、雷の神よりもふさわしい行き先がどこにある？」  
　ソーの体が突然痙攣しはじめ、全員が心細げに彼を見下ろした。すぐに震えは止まり、呼吸も落ち着いて、一斉に安堵のため息がもれた。  
「私が⋯⋯」ロキは動揺を声に出すまいとしながら言った。「私がさっき言ったように、石のエネルギーが真空を作り出して、ソーは街の電力をまるごと吸収してしまった。今はその過度な負荷を受け止めたせいで昏睡状態になっている。この状態がこれ以上続けば、ソーは内側から焼き尽くされてしまう。見ろ」手でソーの様子を示す。「ああやって体が強張っているのは、なんとかエネルギーを制御しようとしているからだ」  
「私たちに何をしろと言いたいの？」ロマノフが腕を組み、冷たく疑いのこもった目でロキを見た。口に出して言うことは決してないが、ロキは彼女に対して、恨みの混じった尊敬とでも言うべき感情を抱いていた。何かと知識をひけらかすスタークではなく、彼女こそがアベンジャーズの中でもっとも高い知性の持ち主だった。チタウリ襲撃の際にロキを出し抜いた、あの見事な手腕は忘れられない。あれ以降二度と彼女を見損なうことはなかったが、今夜ロキがしなければならないことに関しては、例え彼女でも邪魔は許せなかった。  
「ソーの意識は混乱している」ロキは答えた。「こうして話している間にも、心がばらばらに壊れ始めている。誰かがソーの意識に飛び込んで、パワーを制御しろと伝えなければならない」  
「つまりお前が言いたいのは」スタークが皮肉を込めて言う。「その誰かというのがお前だってことか？」  
「他に魔術師は見当たらないようだが？」 ロキはわざと楽しげに言い、片方の眉をあげてみせた。冷静でいようと努めていたが、ソーの姿を見るたびにそれ以上取り繕えなくなりそうだった。決してアベンジャーズを不安にさせようとして大げさに言っているのではないからだ。状況は本当にそれほど深刻だった。  
　ロジャースが勝手は許さないという顔でロキを見た。「それなら、僕たちを一緒に連れて行け」厳しい声で命じる。  
　ロキは首を横に振ると、話にならないというように笑った。「そんなことはしない。この使命には私の魔力すべてを集中する必要がある。お前たち人間に無駄使いなどしない。足手まといになるだけだ」  
　ロマノフは警戒心をあらわにした。「それじゃ、あなたがソーの意識にもぐりこんだあとで彼を殺そうとするとか、心を支配しようとしたら、それを誰が止めるの？」  
「誰にも止められない」ロキは淡々と答えた。「だがお前たちは私と交渉できる立場にいない。単純な話だ、親愛なる友人達よ。私がこの案を実行するか、ソーが死ぬか、二つに一つだ。ソーが生き延びれば、エネルギーを安全に放出して街に戻すことができる。死んだらどうなるか？ さて、理想的な結果にはならない、とだけ言っておこうか」  
「信頼できない」ロジャースが言った。  
「最高の計画だとは私も言わない」ソーを見下ろしてロキは口調を引き締めた。「ここで私と言い合っていても、ソーの貴重な時間を無駄にするだけだぞ。考えてみろ。他に選択肢はあるか？ 街は大混乱、お前たちのくだらない電子機器はどれも機能しない」  
　スタークが空を仰いだ。「まあ聞け、魔法使いガーガメル」そんな人物は知らなかったが、侮辱されたことはわかった。「ここで一番頭がいいのは自分だと思いたいんだろうが、私は洞窟に閉じ込められてアークリアクターを作ったことがある。こんな問題くらい、私の力で解決できる」  
　ロキはあからさまに見下した笑い声をあげた。ここまで愚かで見当違いなものでなければ、その虚勢ぶりに感嘆しても良いくらいだった。  
「いや、ミスター・スターク。残念ながらこの仕事は⋯⋯なんて言うんだったかな？ ああ、そうだ。君の給与基準を大きく上回っているのでね」  
　人間は好奇心が強く、ときに賢さを見せることもあるが、壮大な時の流れの前では幼い子供に過ぎない。ロキは一千年以上生きてきて、人間たちが理解の始まりにたどり着くことすらできない物事を経験してきた。九つの世界を端から端まで旅し、ユグドラシルの樹の根元に立ち、すべての生命の源と会話した。人間は愚かだ。宇宙の成り立ちに関しても、ほんのわずかな知識にしがみついている。神と並んで戦いながら、自分たちのささやかな科学について無駄口を叩く。他に敵うものの何ひとつない最強の武器を自由自在に操る神が、すぐ隣にいるというのに。たった今、これだけのエネルギーを一身に抱え込み、それでも粉々にならないという事実自体が、ソーの人智をはるかに超えた強さを証明しているではないか。  
「お前たちにはわからない」ロキは言った。「ソーを友達だと、仲間だと思っている。忘れているのかもしれないが、たとえ肩を並べて歩こうと、ソーはお前たちと同等ではないし、今後そうなることもない。神であること、自然の力を司る能力を持つのがどういうことか、お前たちには想像すらできない」  
「それがソーを助けたい理由じゃないのか？ その力を奪うために」ロジャースが言った。  
「ここに来たのは私なりの理由がある」ロキは鋭く言い返した。「それをお前たちに教える必要はない」しかし実際のところ、ソーと自分との関係は、ロキ自身にもとても説明できるようなものではなかった。  
「さて、お前たちのご機嫌取りにじゅうぶん時間を無駄にした」ロキは三人に背を向けてソーを見下ろし、これ以上会話する気はないことを態度で示した。  
「おい、ちょっと待て」スタークが言う。「まだ何も許可してないぞ。お前のことなど誰も信用していない。同じことができる者が他にもいるはずだ、お前が街で唯一の魔法使いってことはないだろう」  
「いや」ロキは肩越しにスタークを睨んだ。「文字通り、私が街で唯一の魔術師だと思うが」  
　キャプテンがロキの肩を強くつかみ、拘束しようとした。「政府とSHIELDが増援部隊を送ってくる」  
「彼らは兵士だ、魔術師ではない」ロキは肩を乱暴にゆすってロジャースの手を振り払った。「こんなことに使う時間はない、私も、ソーも。今もやっとなんとか生命を維持している状態だ。これ以上は待てない。今すぐでなければ、私でなければ救えない」  
　ロキはふたたびソーに向きなおり、すぐ隣にしゃがみこんだ。ロキの手がさっと空を切り、アベンジャーズに下がれと告げたように見えたその仕草は、同時に二人の周囲に小さな結界を作り出した。  
　アベンジャーズたちのくぐもった怒鳴り声がロキの耳に届く。それを気にしている時間はない。今はソーだけに集中しなければならない。ソーは膨大なパワーを体に満たしながら、同時にまったく無力な状態になっている。ロキが今何かをしなければ、ソーはこのままここで死んでしまう。  
　頭のどこかで『立ち去れ』と告げる声が聞こえる。しかし、ロキにはどうしても去ることができない。こうすることが必然のように感じられ、他に選択肢がないという状況に、ロキは奇妙な安心感を覚えた。  
　結局、自由など人生の壮大な嘘に過ぎない。苦い気持ちでロキは考えた。  
　結界の幕がキャプテンに盾で強打され、何度も細かく震える。この結界は長続きしない。今から行う作業に膨大な量の魔力が必要なため、結界にはあまり多くを割けない。しかし永久に保たなくてもいいのだ。ソーの意識に飛び込む魔術を使う時間さえ稼げれば⋯⋯  
　アベンジャーズたちは怒鳴り、攻撃し続けていたが、今のところ結界は無事だった。運が良ければ、彼らは結界を破壊不可能なのだと思い込んでじきに諦めるかもしれない。運が悪ければ、バリアは破壊され、踏み込んで来た彼らの前にロキの体が無防備に横たわっていることになる。最悪の場合ロキの計画は失敗し、二人は二度とソーの意識の中から戻れなくなるだろう。  
　運がロキに味方したことなど一度もなかった。ロキはいつでも必死に周囲と戦って、知恵と悪巧みで自らの運を切り開いてきた。ソーは逆だ。なんでも思い通りに物事が運び、賞賛と幸運を太陽のように浴びてきた男だ。その男の手を取り、目を閉じる。呪文を唱え始めながら、ソーの幸運が二人の両方を救うほど強いものであることを、ロキは祈った。  
　ソーの隣に倒れこみ、意識を失う直前にロキが感じたのは、体を打つコンクリートの固い感触だった。

＊＊＊

　光。  
　最初にロキを迎えたのは、まぶたを透かして差し込む熱く眩しい光だった。その攻撃的なほどの明るさに、ロキは思わず叫んで両まぶたを手で覆った。光に目を慣らしながらゆっくりと細目を開け、起き上がって周囲を見回す。  
　地面に横たわっていたようだった。目の前には赤い野苺を大量につけた低い茂みがある。上を見上げると、高い樫の木に囲まれた小さな野原にいることがわかった。太陽の位置から、午後早い時間だと推測できる。木漏れ日が草原を暖かい光で満たしていた。  
　周囲を観察し続けるうちに、既視感に襲われた。ここは知っている場所だ。子供の頃、ソーと数えきれないくらい何度もここで遊んだ。とくに夏の間、王子たちは少しも王宮にとどまっていられず、いつもフリッガを困らせていた。  
　何もかもが不気味なほどリアルで鮮やかだった。木々から降ってくる鳥のさえずり、土の匂い、体をふわりと包むそよ風。太陽の熱を頬に感じる。すべてが目の前に存在し、微細に到るまで美しく再現されている。樫の木の幹に掘られた、「T ＋ L」という幼い文字さえもはっきりと見えた。景色がこれほどまでに明るく美しいことに、しかし、驚く必要はないのかもしれなかった。今にも崩壊しそうな意識の中にあってさえ、ソーの憎らしいほどの朗らかな性格は無傷のまま保たれているらしい。  
　ただし、風景の美しさとはうらはらに、空気は不穏なものを孕んでいた。ひっそりと忍びよってくる不気味さを振り払えず、全身が総毛立つような寒気を感じる。  
　すぐ近くで声が聞こえて、ロキははっとした。静かに膝をついて起き上がり、茂みごしに覗き込む。二人の子供が笑いながら野原を駆けてくるのが見えた。気の遠くなるほど昔の姿の、ソーとロキ。名付けようの無い強い感情に襲われて、心臓がぎゅっとつかまれたように痛くなった。  
　二人は幼い。八歳と十歳くらいだろうか。服装は当時の平服で、薄い青のシャツにそれぞれの色の上着、革のベルト、手首に防具をつけ、足にはブーツを履いている。  
　ロキは幼いソーについ目を奪われた。顔を輝かせて笑い声をあげる少年。  
「ロキ、早く隠れろ」ソーが言っている。「次は俺が探す番だ」  
　ソーの甲高い声に違和感があり、同時に胸が痛くなるほど懐かしかった。最後にこの声を聞いたのはもう一千年以上前のことだ。しかしその独特の響きを忘れたことは一度もなかった。ろうそくの灯りのもとで夢中で会話に興じた夜、静けさの中で交わした囁き、そして笑い声。忘れるわけがない。  
　ソーがにっこりと笑い、小さなロキも笑顔を返してさっと駆け出した。  
　隠れんぼは子供の頃よくしていた遊びで、とくにロキのお気に入りだった。それがソーに勝てる数少ない遊びのひとつだったから。幼いころからソーは存在感が強く、生命力にあふれていて、いつまでもこっそりと隠れていることができなかったのだ。一方ロキは気配を決して動き、影に溶け込むのが上手だった。  
　ソーは片手で両目を覆うと、三十から下に数を数えはじめた。彼らしい、大きくてよく通る声が森の樹々を渡って響く。数え終わるとソーは目を開けて周囲を見渡した。ロキが駆けていった方角に向けて一歩踏み出してから、ふと目を細めて足を止めた。  
「ロキ、また上手いことやったと思ってるな？ でも今度こそ騙されないぞ」ソーがぶつぶつと独り言を言うのを聞いて、ロキは思わず笑いを噛み殺した。この年齢になる頃には、ソーはロキに騙されたり都合よく利用されることにすっかり慣れていたけれど、それに対抗する術を見つけられずいつも悔しがっていた。  
　そういうところは、今も大して変わっていないな、とロキは考えた。  
　やはりこれくらいの年の頃のことだった。ロキは自分の声を移動させる魔術を身につけて、弟が目の前にいると思い込んだソーは、追いかけるつもりで池に飛び込んでしまった。 ずぶ濡れになって憤然とするソーの姿を思い出し、ロキは心の中で笑い声をあげた。  
　ソーは野原をゆっくりと歩き回りながら、いかにも深く考え込むように、顎を指先でなぞっている。別に可愛くなどない、ちっとも可愛くない、とロキは自分に言い聞かせた。  
　突然ソーが立ち止まり、その顔を喜びに輝かせた。  
「見つけた！」とソーは叫んだ。「今度の隠れ方は下手だったな、ロキ！」  
　ソーが話しかけている相手が自分であることに気づくまで、数秒かかった。  
　見下ろすと、小さな自分の手と子供時代の服装が目に入った。ほんの数分前に見た幼いロキの姿だった。そう、これはソーの意識だ。ソーは自分が見慣れた姿のロキ、古い記憶の中のロキを一方的に認識している。この状況にはまだ慣れないが、いくつかの有益な情報を得ることができた。ソーの意識がどんなロジックを使って変化するのか、ロキにはどこまで操作が可能なのか。今は少し時間を稼いで、ソーの記憶に合わせて行動するのが良さそうだった。  
　ソーの意識の中にいるということは、この世界が完全にソーの力に支配されていることを意味する。ロキはここでは恐ろしいほど無力で、気をつけて行動しなければならない。この子供時代の記憶は懐かしく心を癒すもののように見えたが、その安心感はあくまでも幻想であることを忘れてはならなかった。  
　思考をめまぐるしく働かせ、子供時代の自分はここで何を言うだろう、と考える。  
「兄上はいつも僕を見つけるのに長い時間がかかるから。今回は甘くしてあげたんだ」  
　ロキはからかうように笑って言った。幼い自分の声がひどく違和感をもって耳に響く。  
　ソーは笑って首を振った。  
「うまい言い訳だな。でもお前の考えてることなんてお見通しだぞ。すぐ近くに隠れて、俺が遠くまで探しにいくのをここで見ていようと思ったんだろ。ロキ、お前は頭がいいけど、今回は俺の勝ちだ」  
　その言葉への反応は迷わなかった。ロキはただ顔をしかめて呆れた表情をしてみせた。ソーが何を言おうとこの反応をすれば大抵ぴったりくることは以前から知っていた。ほとんど反射神経のようなもので、他にも集中しなければならないことがたくさんある今、そのことをありがたく思うべきなのかもしれなかった。  
　ロキが観察するかぎり、この風景は特定の日の再生ではない。過去のいくつもの夏の記憶のかき集めのようなものだった。ロキ自身のあの頃の記憶も、同じようにぼんやりとして一つの風景にまとまっているような気がする。今注意を向けるべきなのは、ソー本人だけだった。  
　近くでソーの顔を見ると、さらに不思議な気分になった。 頰は薔薇色に染まり、鼻梁にそばかすがいくつか散っている。金の糸で編んだような髪、にっこりと笑うとわずかに隙間が空いた前歯が見える。  
「よし、次は俺が隠れる番だ」  
「だめだ！」ロキは叫び、ソーは訝しげな顔になった。「えーと、何か違う遊びをしようよ」今ソーの姿を見失うことだけは避けたかった。まだこの状況から調べなければいけないことがたくさんあるし、あとどれくらい時間が残されているかもわからない。今ソーから離れてしまったら、次に見つける頃にはもう手遅れになっているかもしれないのだ。  
「わかった、じゃあ何がしたい？」ぱっと明るい表情に戻ったソーは興奮して聞く。  
　この幼いソーに今の状況を言って聞かせるのは、大人のソーの場合とはまた違う難しさがありそうだ。 けれどもしかしたら、逆に理想的なのかもしれない。意識を現実に引き戻すために説得するなら、この頃のソーが無条件で信用していた小さな弟が誰よりも適役だろう。  
　幼かった頃にソーと一緒にした遊びを思い出そうとしてみる。どの遊びが一番、ソーの利己心を満足させるだろうか。ソーが幸せな気分になって気を緩め、ロキがその心理を操作しやすくする遊び。その目的に沿って考えると、答えは自然に出た。  
「戦士ごっこをしよう」ロキが言うと、ソーは顔を輝かせた。思い通りの反応に嬉しくなる。この遊びでソーの様子を探って、今の意識の状態を知ることもできるだろう。この頃、遊びで戦うときは木の棒を使ったものだったが、周囲を見渡してもそれは見つからない。  
「いい考えだ、剣を取ってくる！」ソーはさっと身を翻して走りだし、樫の木の根元に立てかけた二本の棒をつかみとった。ほんの一瞬前まではそこに存在していなかったはずだ。ロキの推測どおり、ソー自身は、自分の不思議な力にも、周囲の環境が次々に変わっていくことにも気づいていない様子だった。空には危険の予兆を告げるような不吉な暗雲が広がり始めている。ソーはそれにもやはり、まったく気づいていなかった。どうやらすべての負担はロキの肩にかかっているようだ。  
「お前の剣だ」ソーが木の棒を手渡してくる。ロキは受け取り、二人の木剣を観察した。すべてが細部にいたるまで再現されていた。ソーの剣は全体にささくれだって使い古されている。自分の強さを試すためと称して木の幹に叩きつけてばかりいるからだ。ロキの剣は滑らかで、ほとんど傷もない。ロキは自分の剣をいつも慎重に使ったし、力よりも戦術を重視して、一つ一つの動きに意味を持たせようと心がけていたのだ。  
　二人は構えの姿勢をとり、お互いを見つめた。  
　ソーがにやっと笑う。  
「かかってこい、ロキ。俺と戦え！」  
　そのソーの言葉に、ロキは数年前、ビフレストで自分が叫んだ同じ言葉を思い出した。あの日、ロキの世界は粉々に砕けた。けれどこの幼いソーには何の悪意もない。彼の声は、大好きな弟と遊ぶ、純粋な喜びに溢れていた。なんとはるか遠い昔のことだろう。戦うのがただ楽しかった日々。ムキになる兄を面白がって、ロキはよく大笑いしたものだったが、幼い二人自身にとっては、それはじゅうぶん真剣な戦いだった。二人の子供時代の関係が常に完璧なものだったとは思わない。兄弟ならば誰でもそうであるように、二人もしょっちゅう喧嘩をした。けれどあの頃はちょっとした口論や涙の後で、いつでも簡単に仲直りすることができた。ずっと後になって生じた、修復不可能な亀裂とは違って。  
　ソーが先に切りかかり、その剣先をロキは楽々とかわした。ロキには知識や訓練の蓄積があるが（強さは別として）、幼いソーは当時とまったく同じように剣を振り回している。ロキは動きを控えめにするように心がけた。今はまだ、何かがいつもと違うとソーに感づかせたくなかった。  
　ソーは再びまっすぐ突進してきたが、ロキの方が素早かった。ソーは駄々っ子のように顔をしかめ、ロキはそれを笑った。次にソーが振り下ろした剣をロキが受け止め、がっちりと合わされた二本の木の音が森にこだました。重ねた剣ごしに二人の視線が合い、ソーの笑い声が響く。剣がほどかれ、遊びの戦いが再開された。  
　いっとき、ロキはこの楽しい、ぎこちないダンスのような遊びに没頭した。二人の動きは稚拙なもので、大人になってから交わすことになる複雑な剣さばきとは比べ物にならない。はしゃぐソーから少しずつ興奮が伝染してきて、ロキは必死で理性を保たなければならなかった。ソーの意識が誘いかけるように肌にまとわりつくのを感じる。まるでこれは幻ではなく現実だと、ロキを惑わそうとするように。  
　ロキ自身の魔力はやや安定を欠いていて、それがこの世界の影響なのかどうか、はっきりとはわからなかった。自分の最大の能力である魔術に自信を持てないことに苛立つが、今はどうしようもない。魔力を無駄遣いせず、絶対に必要な場合に備えて抑制しよう、とロキは決めた。ソーの説得は言葉だけでなんとかしなければならない。しかしそれ自体には何の難しさも感じなかった。  
　木剣の戦いは続き、ロキの額は汗ばみ始めた。打ちつけ、突き、激しく動く足が土を蹴り上げた。最初はわざと負けようと思っていたのに、いつのまにか勝ちたくなっていた。どんな状況であれソーを打ち負かしたいと思ってしまうのはロキの強迫観念のようなもので、どうしても手放せないのかもしれなかった。  
　ソーは左側の防御をおろそかにする癖があり、ロキはその弱みを突こうとした。ソーは一瞬早く足を踏み出し、剣でロキの足をはらった。ロキは倒れ、勢いよく地面に尻餅をついて、その衝撃で肺から空気が絞り出された。手から離れた木剣が近くの草むらに飛んでいく。  
　ソーはロキを見下ろして笑った。お馴染みの怒りが湧き上がり、ロキは憤然としてソーを見上げた。ここでのロキの使命は基本的に単純で簡単なものだ。ソーを見つけて、事態を説明する。しかしソーは何事においても理屈というものが苦手だった。だいたい自分たち二人が関わる問題が単純に解決した試しがない。そのことをもっと心しておくべきだった。ソーは自分でも何をしているかわからないまま、昔から何度となく繰り返されたあの屈辱をロキにふたたび体験させようとしている。まるで一千年では足りないとでも言うように。  
　ソーは手を差し伸べ、ロキを助け起こした。  
「今回は俺が勝ったけど」ソーはロキの肩を優しく抱きながら言った。「お前も立派に戦った」ロキはまた呆れて空を仰ぎそうになった。この善意に満ちた傲慢な口調。ソーのこういうところが、昔からロキを苛立たせてきたのだ。  
　ソーが手を離し、ロキは足についた土埃を払った。小さい自分の手が目に入り、また奇妙な気持ちになった。  
「お前はまだ俺より小さいし、年も下だからな。でも大きくなったら俺たちは二人とも強くなって、アスガルドで一番偉大な戦士になるんだ」確信に満ちた声でソーが宣言した。  
　ああ、あんたはその通りになるよ。でも私は違う。ロキは苦々しくそう思ったが、言葉にはしなかった。そのかわり、子供の頃の自分がしたであろう反応を見せた。肩をすくめ、恥ずかしそうに笑って言う。「ありがとう、兄上」  
　ソーは昔から愚かだったが、子供時代の自分も大して変わらないのかもしれない。できれば忘れたい記憶だが、ソーに言われたことを心から信じていた時期があった。いつかはソーと同じくらい強くなれるのだと。他の子供たちにからかわれても、ロキは兄が言ってくれた言葉にしがみついていた。ソーさえ自分を信じてくれれば、他の誰に何を言われようと構わなかったのだ。しかしそれも二人がもう少し成長するまでのことだった。やがて二人の間だけにあった夢の世界は失われた。ソーと張り合うということは、アスガルド全体を敵に回すようなものだった。  
「行こう、ロキ」ソーの明るい声が響く。「ドラゴン狩りをしよう！」  
　ロキは思わずくすっと笑った。その笑い声は子供のものというより、大人の自分の声に近かった。ドラゴン狩り、と称していたその遊びは、実際はウサギ狩りの方にずっと近かった ── それに気の毒なその小さい動物を捕まえるというよりも、ただ怯えさせ、逃げ惑わせて終わることがほとんどだった。本物のドラゴンと対決することになるのはこの何年も後のことだ。そしてその実際の体験は、二人の楽しい想像とはかけ離れていた。髪と肌に染み付いた硫黄の匂いが消えるのに何日もかかったものだった。  
　ロキは何か言おうとして口を開いたが、言葉が出てくる前にソーに引っ張られ、一緒に走り出していた。ソーに合わせて足を速める。二人は森を駆け抜けた。ソーの手を握るのは奇妙な感覚だった。幼い頃は、嬉しいとき、怖かったとき、こうして自然にお互いの手を求め合ったものだった。ソーの力強い手はロキを安心させ、二人が本当に強い戦士で、本当にドラゴン狩りをしているのだと信じることができた。二人でいれば何だってできる。あの頃は本気でそう思っていた。  
　思春期に差し掛かったころ、二人はその習慣を止めた。手を繋ぐなど子供っぽいし、理想の強い男が見せるべきでない弱々しさの象徴のように思えた。手を繋ぐ習慣を失ってからしばらく、ロキは自分でも理由がわからないままにそのことで苛立った。理由がわかったのは、二人の関係が性的なものに変わった後のことだ。欲望を存分に満たし、疲れ果てた体を横たえ、寄り添って眠ったいくつもの夜を覚えている。眠っているあいだにどれほど寝返りをうち、お互いの位置が変わっても、ロキが目覚めると必ず、二人の指は絡まり合っていた。  
「あそこにウサギがいる！」ソーが叫んだ。そんな大声を出せば動物は怯えて逃げてしまうに決まっている。ソーはしゃがみこんで木の陰から草むらをのぞきこみ、同時にロキの手を離した。ロキは思いがけず寂しい気持ちになった。  
　結局ソーのウサギはただの木の茂みだったようで、二人は慣れ親しんだ小道に沿って歩き続けた。冒険ごっこをする二人に強い風が吹きつけ、ロキの背中を寒気が這い上がった。空を見上げれば、悪意をはらんだような暗雲が地平線近くに広がり、毎秒ごとにこちらに近づいてくるのが見える。ソーを横目で見ると遊びに夢中な様子で、異変にはまったく気づいていないようだった。  
　残り時間が少なくなっている。周りを見渡して、何か利用できるものはないか探した。森の風景を見ていて案が閃き、ロキはそれに飛びついた。  
「ソー、ここはどこ？ ラベンダー畑がここにあると思っていたのに⋯⋯迷子になっちゃったのかな？」  
　ソーを見上げ、弟を守ろうとする兄の本能に訴えるような表情を作る。ソーはわずかに目を見開き、体を硬くした。不安を隠し、勇敢な態度を見せようとしている。  
　それから気遣わしげな顔で駆け寄ってきて、ロキの肩に手を置いた。  
「心配するな、ロキ。大丈夫、迷子になんかなってないよ。でも」少し顔をしかめる。「確かにここにラベンダー畑があったはずだな。おかしいな⋯⋯」  
　ソーがその言葉を言い終わると同時に、目の前の風景が変化し、小さな紫色の花が次々と咲き始めた。  
「ソー」ロキはその風景を手で示す。ソーが周囲を見渡し、二人は花があっというまに草原を埋め尽くしていく様子を眺めた。ラベンダーの甘い香りが二人をふんわりと包む。  
　ロキは目を見張ってソーを見上げた。  
「すごい、兄上！ どうやったの？ 教えて」  
「俺じゃない⋯⋯わからない」ソーの声には戸惑いと混乱がある。ふと、その場に合わない静かな表情がソーの顔を横切った。ロキをちらりと見て、ほんの一瞬、その目に何かを悟ったような光が浮かび、すぐに消えた。  
「何の話だったっけ？」今の一連の出来事をすっかり忘れたように、ソーは尋ねた。ソーの意識がロキを遮断しようとしている。まるで死の直前に最後の安らぎを与え、恐ろしい現実から守ろうとするかのように。  
「だから⋯⋯今の ──」話し出す前にまたソーがロキの手を引いて走り出す。ロキは心の中でため息をついた。また次の機会まで待たなければならない。  
　手を繋いで森を駆け、最初にいた平地に戻ってきた。イニシャルを彫った樫の木の根元に二人で倒れこむ。並んで仰向けになると、しばらくの間、静けさの中で森を渡る風の音、そして二人の荒い呼吸だけが響いた。見上げる顔にはまだ木漏れ日が降り注ぐけれど、その光はかなり弱々しくなっていた。地平線に目を向ければ、暗雲がさらにこちらに向かって広がっている。雲を見つめていると胸のうちにも同じように違和感が広がり、不安が高まった。  
　強い風が吹き抜けて木の葉が舞い散るのを見て、ロキは魔術を試す機会だと判断した。手をあげて空中で円を描く。すると地面に落ちた葉が一斉に舞い上がり、回転し始めた。これはとても単純な魔法で、これくらいの年齢だったロキにもできたものだ。この世界では自分の魔力がいつもよりも弱まっているのを感じたが、この程度の魔法ならば十分に効力を発した。  
　視界の端で、ソーが目を丸くして嬉しそうに舞い上がる木の葉を見ている。けれどその笑顔が呼び起こすものは、おなじみの苦い感情だけだった。ソーはロキの魔術のことなど何もわかっていない。ちょっとした手品程度のものだと思っていて、その本当の威力を一度も認めたことがなかった。魔法は人々を楽しませる余興で、本物の男は鍛錬場で格闘にのぞむべきものだと思っているのだ。  
「いつかお前は魔法で何でもできるようになるだろうな」ソーは興奮した口調で言った。「俺たちは二人で怪物と戦って領土を守るんだ。いつか父上は俺たちをヨトゥンヘイムに送って、氷の巨人を倒してこいと命じるかもしれない」  
　そう言ってソーが高々とつきあげた拳に、ロキはまるでみぞおちを殴られたような気分になった。  
　氷の巨人についてソーが言ったことにも傷ついたけれど、それ以上にロキを驚かせたのは別のことだった。ロキの記憶では、ソーはいつも魔法を馬鹿にし、見下していた。こんなふうにソーがロキの魔法を褒めて、その価値を認めるようなことが実際にあったのだろうか。それとも、これはロキがずっと後になって選択した行為に対するソーの罪悪感が作り出した、現実とは異なるイメージなのだろうか。ロキの記憶が間違っているのかもしれなかった。こんな会話をしたことはほとんどなくて、それにあまりにも大昔の出来事だから、忘れてしまったのかもしれない。ロキにとっては、軽蔑された経験の方がずっと印象深かったから。  
　ソーとロキの、どちらの記憶が正しく、どちらが間違っているのだろうか。どちらの記憶が偽りで信用ならないのだろう。しかし結局そんなことはどうでもいいのかもしれなかった。二人とも人間たちと大して変わらず、記憶は人間が語り伝えた神話のようなものなのかもしれない。幾世代も経るうちにその内容が少しずつ変わり、真実は失われ、人々は自分の見たいものだけを探してそこに意味を見出すのだ。  
　ソーはとりとめもない話を続けている。今日の夜、どんなデザートを食べたいか。明日は何をして遊ぶか。適当に相槌を打ちながら、ロキが注意深く観察しているのは暗くなっていく空だった。風は強くなり、雲はやがて空全体を覆い尽くした。明るい夏の太陽はもう世界のかなたに遠ざかっている。ソーを見ると、不安に体をこわばらせているのがわかった。何かがおかしいという事実を、ソーの意識はもう遮断できなくなったようだった。  
　二人は起き上がり、空を見上げた。  
「何が起きてるんだろう？」ロキは静かに聞いた。  
　ソーは眉を寄せた。「わからない。でも⋯⋯何か変だ。こんなふうになるはずじゃないんだ」ソーの顔から血の気が失せ、近づく嵐を見る表情にははっきりと警戒心が表れている。どこかが痛むかのように顔をしかめ、落ち着こうとしても体をわずかに震えているのがわかった。暗い空は、ソーの意識が瀬戸際で食い止めている凶暴な獣のようなものだ。現実のソーは弱ってきていて、重い負担の下で壊れそうになっている。  
　ソーが激しく首を横に振る。「こんな⋯⋯こんなのは嫌だ。もうここにいたくない」  
「立ち向かわなきゃだめだ、ソー。いつまでも逃げ続けることはできない」  
「逃げてなんかいない」ソーは怒って立ち上がった。「オーディンの息子は危険から逃げたりしない！」  
　空が割れたように豪雨が始まり、二人はあっというまにびしょ濡れになった。ロキは目元から雨水を拭うと、立ち上がってソーに向き合った。  
「ソー、これは現実じゃないんだ」優しく言い聞かせるように言う。「何が起こっているのかわかるか？ 私は助けにきたんだ」  
「俺は⋯⋯」混乱がさっとソーの顔を横切り、ふたたび反発する表情に戻る。「違う、違う、お前は助けに来たんじゃない」ソーはロキから離れ、敵意をあらわにして睨みつけてきた。  
　ロキはため息をついた。「ソー、話を聞け ──」  
「嫌だ！」その声の強さが嵐を激しく揺るがす。「お前は誰だ？ なんでここにいる？ お前は⋯⋯お前は違う、俺の弟じゃない」  
　傷つく必要はないのに、鋭い痛みが胸を刺した。ともに過ごした長い時間の中で、ロキは数えきれないほど何度もソーを兄ではないと言ったけれど、ソーがロキを弟ではないと言ったことはただの一度もなかったからだ。しかしソーは今普通の状態でないし、そんなことにこだわっている場合ではない。この混沌からソーを救い出さなければ、二人とも生きて戻れない可能性はかなり高い。  
「兄上」ロキは濡れた髪をかきあげてソーに近づいた。「怖いのはわかる、でも ──」  
「怖くなんかない！」ソーは言い張ったが、彼が感情を高ぶらせるほどに嵐もその激しさも増した。空は黒く、荒れ狂う風は二人の横にある樫の木を根こそぎ吹き飛ばしそうな勢いだった。二人の無垢な記憶は嵐に痛ましく破壊され、引き裂かれつつあり、その渦巻く混沌の真っ只中にソーが立っていた。混乱して、途方に暮れて。  
　ソーは拳を固めて目を閉じた。暴風雨に耐えながら、ロキにはただ見つめることしかできない。  
「怖くないぞ！ お前なんかいなくなれ！」ソーが叫ぶ。  
「ソー、やめろ ──」ロキは言いかけたが、同時に空に眩しい稲妻の閃光が走り、すべてが闇に包まれた。

第二章：恋人たち

「ロキ？」ソーの声は眠たげで少し掠れている。「どこへ行ってたんだ？ ベッドに戻って来いよ」  
　ロキは視界がはっきりするまで瞬きを繰り返した。破壊された森林は消え、ロキは昔の王宮にいて、ソーの部屋の入り口に立っていた。朝の柔らかな光が窓から差し込み、ソーの乱れた髪を金色に輝かせていた。  
　ロキは大きく息を吸い込み、体の感覚に注意を向けた。腕が何か重いものを支えている。見下ろすと、それは朝食の皿をいくつも載せたトレイだった。フルーツが何種類か、そしてソーの好物だった林檎のペイストリー。焼きたてらしくまだ温かい。ロキの体は現実よりも少し細く、まだ少年の時期を脱したばかりの体格だった。丈の長い白いシャツに、下は薄い緑の寝衣を身につけている。  
　この新しい状況に馴染もうとして、ロキはしばらくじっとしていた。体がこわばって緊張している。追い詰められたように立ちすくみ、ただ、ソーの広い背中の輝く肌を見つめる以外に何もできなかった。  
　ソーは体を伸ばして仰向けになった。  
「ああ、朝食を持ってきてくれたのか」  
　そう言いながら気怠げに笑いかける。眠そうではあるが、表情は穏やかで落ち着いている。毛布は腰から下だけを覆い、裸の胸はむき出しになっていた。ソーも今より若く見えた。筋肉は後の姿に比べてわずかに薄く、けれどじゅうぶん逞しく盛り上がっている。この体をロキはよく覚えていた。数えきれないほど何度も快楽を与えた体、いずれ自分自身のものよりもよく知ることになる体だった。  
　ロキは片手でバランスをとってトレイを支え、もう片方の手で背後の扉を閉めた。部屋を横切り、ベッド脇のテーブルにトレイを置く。  
　ソーは満足げなため息をついた。  
「美味しそうだ。ありがとう、ロキ」  
　ロキはぎこちなく頷いてみせた。すぐ近くまで来て、ソーの表情がわずかに不安げなことに気づいた。  
「もしかして、と思ったんだ。お前が出て行って自分の部屋に戻ってしまったんじゃないかと、心配だった。昨夜のことを後悔しているのかと」  
　ソーの声は低く、まるで今から本当にロキが出て行くと思っているかのようだった。これが何の記憶なのか、ロキはその時やっとわかった。ソーと初めてセックスをした日の翌朝だ。  
「そんなことない、私は⋯⋯」  
　言いかけてから、どう続ければいいのかまったくわからないことに気づいた。それでもソーにはじゅうぶんだったようで、ほっとする様子が伝わって来た。  
　ソーはペイストリーをつまみあげると丸ごと口に押し込んだ。その口元を見ていると、ロキは呆れると同時に欲望を覚えた。他の何事においてもそうであるように、ソーは食べ物に対してさえ情熱的に攻撃するのだ。そしてその熱さに引き寄せられずにいるのは難しかった。その同じ情熱のすべてを注がれて絶頂に導かれる恍惚感を、今でもよく覚えている。  
「食べないのか？」  
　ソーがぶどうを一房つまんでロキに差し出してきた。  
　この状況にどう対応すべきかまだわからず、ロキはいらない、と答えた。  
　不意にソーが笑いだしてロキの腰をつかみ、ベッドに引っ張り上げた。毛布越しにソーの体が押し付けられ、たちまち全身が欲望で痺れた。ソーの筋肉の熱さ、内腿に触れる固くなりかけたペニスの感触を、ロキは夢中で味わった。  
　ソーはまだ笑いながらロキを見ている。幸せそうに輝く目を見て、ソーの瞳はこんなに青かっただろうか、とロキは考えた。  
「いらないなら俺に食べさせろ、ロキ。昨日の夜はお前のために力を使い果たしたんだからな」  
「今ペイストリーを丸ごと食べたばかりだろ。豚みたいにガツガツするなよ」ロキはそう言いながらもぶどうを一粒つまむとソーの口元に運んだ。現実を見失いそうな、不思議な気分だった。ただし、ロキ自身もこの日のことは何もかも鮮明に覚えていた。二人で笑いながら朝食を食べさせあったこと、それがすぐに食べ物を使ったふざけあいに変わり、お互いの体からフルーツや砂糖を直接舐めあって、やがて濃厚なセックスになだれ込んだこと。この後、二人は丸一日ベッドで過ごすのだ。めまいがするような幸福感の中で、何度も体を繋げながら。  
　この記憶を利用できるかどうかわからなかった。ドラゴン狩りをして森を駆け回るのは、この状況と比べれば単純だった。子供時代の記憶を再体験しながら思考を巡らすのもじゅうぶん難しかったが、この朝の記憶はさらに扱いにくい。  
　なぜなら、これはロキにとって人生で一番幸せな瞬間だったからだ。  
　この幸せな時間をふたたび味わいながら、それが現実ではないことを知り、残酷にまた目の前から消えるのを見なければならない。その考えにロキは打ちのめされた。心の深い傷を切り開かれて、そのまま突き放されるような気分になった。  
　ロキは起き上がり、ソーに背を向けてベッドの端に腰かけた。動揺しているわけではなかった。ただ考えをまとめて、次にどうするべきか正しく判断したかった。窓の外を見やり、不安に襲われる。黒い雲が空に立ち籠め始めていた。  
「どうした？」  
　尋ねるソーの声には愛情と優しさが溢れている。ソーは背後からロキを抱くと、顎を肩に乗せた。  
「なんでもない」  
「ロキ、嘘をつくな。何か心配事があるんだろう」  
　ロキは首を振った。  
「いや、何でもないんだ。ちょっとだけ一人になりたい、すぐに戻ってくるから」立ち上がり、自分の部屋に向かった。  
　部屋に入った瞬間、ロキは思わず中を見回した。何かが変わっている。まず、窓の外が夜になっていた。ほんの数秒前まで朝だったのに。詳しく状況を調べようとしたとき、ソーが勢いよく入ってきた。  
　このソーはまだ若く肌に艶があったが、ベッドで見たソーよりもわずかに年齢を重ねたように見えた。泥だらけの服と背負っている重そうな荷物から、旅の帰りであることがわかる。ロキはため息をついた。どうやらまた別の記憶に転がり込んだようだ。  
「ロキ！」ソーは顔の端から端まで笑みを広げて部屋の真ん中まで遠慮なく入ってきた。高級な絨毯に埃や土がぼたぼたと落ちるのを見て、ロキは思い切り顔をしかめた。何度抗議しても同じことをするので、その度にソーの首を締めたくなったものだった。ソーはいつも肩をすくめるだけで、魔法できれいにできるだろ、などと言うのだが ── その通りだとしても ── そういう問題ではなかった。あまりに慣れ親しんだ感情なので、何も考えなくても言葉が口をついて出てくる。  
「先に湯浴みくらいしてから来いよ、馬鹿」  
「嫌だ」笑いをこらえている声でソーが答えた。「お前に早く会いたかったんだ」顔を近づけて素早くロキの唇をついばむ。  
　ソーは荷物を床におろすと、中身を手でかきわけ始めた。  
「まだ怒ってるようだな。特別な贈り物を持って帰ってきたから、機嫌を直してくれないか？」  
　ソーが差し出した箱には、見事な細工を施した美しいナイフが数本収まっていた。柄は深い緑で、金箔で装飾されている。今でもよく覚えているそのナイフを見て、ロキは口元を綻ばせた。このあと何年も大切にしたロキの宝物だった。このナイフは今でもアスガルドの部屋のどこかにあるのだろうか、とロキはぼんやりと考えた。  
「それから魔術に使うドラゴンの鱗も」続けて小さな袋をソーから受け取る。  
　この記憶がいつのことか、そのときやっとわかった。ソーと一緒に狩にいく計画を立てていた。最初は二人きりのはずだった。けれどソーはうっかり、その計画をファンドラルとヴォルスタックに話してしまった。王子たちとの冒険に同行するのが常だった彼らは、この狩にも当然一緒に行くものだと思い込んだ。ドラゴン狩りの魅力に誰が抵抗できるだろう？ ロキ自身は二人に引っ込んでろと言うことに何のためらいもなかったが、ソーはそういうときに断れるような性格ではなかった。ロキは当てつけのように王宮に残ることにした。丸二週間のあいだ、ソーに対する怒りと安否を案じる気持ちの間で行ったり来たりし続け、少しも心が休まらなかった。けれど公平に言えば、ソーの持ち帰った贈り物は確かにロキの気分をすっかり回復させた。  
　受け取ったものを椅子に置くと、ソーはロキの反応を伺って期待するような目でじっと見つめた。  
「あ⋯⋯ありがとう。本当に素晴らしい贈り物だ」  
　ロキの言葉にソーは安堵のため息をつき、笑顔に戻った。  
「こっちに来い、ロキ」眉毛を動かす滑稽なはずの表情も、ソーがすると不思議に魅力的だった。「ベッドの中でもっといいものをやる」  
　それきり何も言わず、ロキを抱き上げてひょいと肩に担ぎ上げる。  
「やめろ、ソー！」  
　ロキは足を激しくばたつかせて抗議したが、ソーはもう寝室に足を踏み入れていた。  
　突然周囲の景色が変わり、頭がズキズキと痛むのを感じながら、ロキはよろけまいとして足を踏みしめた。通り抜けたはずの扉の先は寝室ではなく、二人は玉座の間のすぐ外に並んで立っていた。回廊は松明の灯りに暖かく照らし出され、広間の中から集まった大勢の人々の声が聞こえた。  
　新しい王の戴冠式を待つ人々。  
　ロキはため息をついた。この記憶だけは再体験したくなかった。しかし逃げる方法はなさそうだ。隣のソーを見る。とにかく戴冠式はさっさと終わらせ、他の方法でこの世界が現実ではないことをソーに伝えなければならない。  
「緊張してるのか？ 兄上」当時と同じ反応を予想しながら、ロキは話しかけた。からかわれ、笑い飛ばされることを覚悟して身構える。キスは？と言うロキをソーは拒絶するだろう。この頃、二人の関係はもう終わっていたから。  
　ところが、予想とまったく違うことが起きた。ソーは愛情のこもった笑顔をロキに向けた。「いや、全然緊張していない。お前が隣にいてくれれば、不安になる理由などない」腕を伸ばしてロキの手を握り、指を絡める。繋いだ二人の手を見ると、輝く銀の色がロキの目に飛び込んできた。  
　左手を目の高さに上げて光輝く指輪を観察する。ひと目で質の高さがわかるその指輪は、イーヴァルディの息子たちの手で仕上げられたものに違いなかった。グングニルを作ったのと同じ手だ。幅の広い銀のリングに、小さなエメラルドとダイアモンドの粒が埋め込まれていた。中央に宝石はない。その代わりに、ムジョルニアの形が繊細な線で彫り込まれていた。その模様は、ソーを神として崇める人間たちが描く、ハンマーをかたどったシンボルを思い出させた。  
　ソーは呆れたように首を振りながら笑った。「もう結婚して何年にもなるのに、お前はまだ結婚指輪にこだわってるんだな。俺が指輪を外すんじゃないかとか、ある日目が覚めたら、結婚したことも何もかもが夢だった、なんてことを心配してるみたいに」  
　ああ、ソー。胸が締めつけられ、涙が滲みそうになるのをこらえながら、ロキは心の中で呼びかけた。  
　ソーの左手を取り、彼の指輪を近くで見る。やはり幅はあるが、ロキのものとは少し違うデザインだった。中央に大きなダイアモンドがはめ込まれているだけで、他に宝石はない。リング部分は金で、優美な細い線が彫り込まれ、何かの形を描いている。しばらく眺めてから、それ何であるかに気づいた。ロキの角のついた兜をかたどった模様だった。  
　ここまで見てきたソーの意識は、すべて実際の記憶とほとんど変わらないものだったのに、これは少し違う種類の世界のようだ。ソーの意識のうち、子供のような部分が実際の記憶を保存しているとしたら、今いる世界はソーが「もしかしたらこうなっていたかもしれない」と想像していた部分なのに違いない。  
　馬鹿ばかしい妄想だとしか思えなかった。アスガルドがソーとロキの結婚を受け入れることなど、現実には決してなかっただろう。あの頃、二人はお互いに、関係を終わらせるのが唯一の理にかなった選択肢だと結論を出した。別れ話は短くてあっけないものだった。ソーは彼らしくもなく無表情で、ロキは話が終わると同時にその場を歩み去った。早く一人きりになって静かに痛みと向き合いたかったのだ。その背中を追うように、ロキの名を呼ぶソーの声が聞こえた。ロキは振り返らなかった。  
　それから数ヶ月ほどの間、ふとしたときにこちらをじっと見るソーの視線にぶつかることが何度もあった。ソーはときどきひどく寂しげな顔をしていた。何かを問いかける言葉が舌の先まで出かかっているような様子を見せることもあった。ソーはその問いを決して口に出さなかったので、ロキも答えることはなかった。自分から聞けばどうなるだろう、と何度か考えた。けれどそんな衝動に身をまかせるには、ロキはあまりに現実主義だった。ソーとの間に、未来はない。古い傷を開いても仕方がないと思った。  
　しかし今ここに立っていると、そんなに簡単に諦めるべきではなかったのではないか、と考えずにいられなかった。これがソーの望んだことなのであれば、彼は何故それを手に入れるために戦わなかったのか？  
　そして自分は何故？ 心のどこかで声がしたが、ロキはすぐにそれを振り払った。  
　こういう状況であったら、それでもソーの戴冠式を邪魔しただろうか？ ロキと結婚していれば、ソーは王として即位するのに十分な人格を備えていただろうか？ 逆に結婚することでお互いの最悪な部分を引き出してしまったかもしれない。ロキと結婚するなどと考えるのは、ソーの愚かさなのか、賢さなのか。ロキにはよくわからなかった。おそらくその両方なのだろう。  
　一人の兵士が近づいてきて、ソーに銀色の翼がついた兜を手渡した。  
「ご苦労」  
「陛下」ソーにねぎらわれ、兵士は微笑んで頷いた。  
「まだ王ではない」ソーは明るい笑い声をあげると男の肩を親しげに何度か叩いた。輝く兜をしばらく見下ろし、ゆっくりと身につける。現実の戴冠式のときと比べて、このソーは落ち着いていてこの場にとてもふさわしく見えた。見た目ばかり気にする横暴な王子ではない。王の貫禄を身につけていた。  
　威厳にあふれたソーの横顔を見ていると、胸に反感が湧き上がった。ソーの空想の中でさえ、ロキは彼よりも低い存在なのだ。ロキは王の配偶者に過ぎない。王になるのはやはり、ソーだけだ。  
「本当にまったく緊張してないんだな？」声に棘が含まれるのを抑えることができなかった。「あんたの統治のもとで、本当にアスガルドが栄えるという自信があるのか？」  
　ソーは戸惑ったようにロキを見た。「何を言ってるんだ？ 俺たちは共同統治者になるんだ、忘れたのか？」  
「私が⋯⋯ああ」  
「ロキ、俺たちがお互いを補完しあえるのはお前もよく知っているよな」ロキに笑いかけてソーは続けた。「俺の強さとお前の賢さで、俺たちの治世はきっと末長く繁栄する」  
「これが本当にあんたの望むことなのか？」そう聞くのが精一杯だった。切なさが込み上げてきて、息が苦しくなってくる。  
　ソーは驚いてロキを見た。「今まで生きてきて、これほど強く正しいと確信していることはない。こんなに幸せだったこともない」  
　ロキは込み上げてくる涙をぐっと飲み込んだ。「私もだ」小声で返したが、そう言いながらソーの顔を見ることができなかった。見てしまったら、何もかも忘れてこの美しい偽りの世界に身を投げ出してしまいそうだった。二人を待ちわびる人々のざわめきが、くぐもった音になってロキの耳に届く。二人の指に光る結婚指輪、何の疑いもなく幸せに顔を輝かせるソー⋯⋯目に映るすべてがあまりにも美しく、同時に残酷だった。こんな痛みには耐えられそうにない。  
　幻想だとわかっていても、現実としか思えなかった。これほど微細に作り込まれた幻影は、ロキの魔術でさえ生み出せない。結局、何をやってもソーはロキより上手くできるということだ。意識して努力しているわけではないときでさえも。  
　ふいに稲妻が閃き、落雷の音が轟いた。王宮の床が揺れる。こんな世界は偽物だと現実を突きつけられたようで、ロキははっと我に返った。  
　その音にソーはほんの一瞬眉を寄せたが、すぐに穏やかな顔を取り戻した。「さあ、行こう」ロキの手をとる。「アスガルドが俺たちを待っている」  
　二人は荘厳な広間に足を踏み入れたが、戴冠式にたどり着くことはできなかった。頭がぐらぐらと揺れ、胃がひっくり返るような感覚の中、ロキは必死で息をした。目を開くとそこは厨房で、時刻はまだ昼間だった。  
「お菓子をこっそりつまみ食いするような年齢ではありませんよ」ラグナがソーを叱りつけている。背の低い赤毛の女官。厨房で働いていたパン職人の長を務めていた彼女を、ロキもよく覚えていた。子供の頃はしっちゅう王宮の厨房にしのびこみ、甘い菓子をこっそり持ち出したものだった。ラグナにはよく叱られていたが、彼女は決して二人の悪ふざけを本気で怒ることはなかった。  
　ソーは笑い、カウンターに置かれた巨大なデザート皿から小さなチョコレートケーキをつまみあげた。「今夜の祝宴のために試食をしなければな。王として招待客の安全を確かめるのは当然の務めだ」  
　もうひとつのデザート伸ばした手を、ラグナにぴしりと叩かれる。  
「ほら」デザートをロキに手渡してソーは言った。「お前も王の務めを果たせ」  
　手元を見下ろし、ロキはそれが自分の好物であることに気づいた。レモンカスタードがたっぷり入ったシュークリーム。目を閉じて一口齧ると、豊かな風味が口いっぱいに広がり、ロキは思わず満足げな微笑みを浮かべた。この甘さをもう何年も味わっていなかった。最後に口にしたのは、あのチタウリ襲撃の処罰として投獄されていたロキに、フリッガがこっそりと持ってきてくれたときのことだ。  
　激しい風が窓枠をガタガタ揺らし、雨がガラスに叩きつけられていた。視界の端で外の雲が厚く暗くなっていくのが見えるが、それにうまく集中することができない。ロキの目は、豪快にデザートを平らげるソーの、心から幸せそうな顔にどうしようもなく惹きつけられていた。笑いをこらえるような目でロキにウィンクしてみせる。まるで二人がまだ、悪戯を見逃してもらった小さな子供であるかのように。ソーにそんな目で見られると、ロキはいつも彼を本気で憎むことができなくなった。  
　ラグナは腕を組んでソーを睨んだ。「満足しましたか？」  
「ああ」ソーはにやっと笑った。「とても満足だ」  
「よろしい。さ、もう出ていってください！」  
「ロキ、行こう。部屋に戻って着替えるぞ」ソーが大きく足を踏み出して厨房を出て行き、ロキはため息をつきながら後を追った。  
　世界がふたたび回転し、ロキは見たことのない寝室の真ん中に立っていた。知らない部屋なのに、同時に奇妙なほど見慣れているような気もする。  
　一度も来たことがない場所なのは確かだ。けれど、その部屋のいたるところに、そこがソーとロキ、二人の場所であることを示す特徴が見られた。積み重ねられたロキの魔術書、魔法の薬を調合する材料の瓶がいくつか。ムジョルニアを立てかけるスタンドと、あちこちに散らばったソーの他の武器。部屋全体は深い茶色の美しい木目調でまとめられ、赤と深い緑がさりげないアクセントになっている。  
　暖かく居心地の良い部屋だった。東に向いた壁のほとんどが欠けていなければ、もっとそう思えただろう。壁は激しい嵐に吹き飛ばされたようだった。欠けた壁越しに外を見て、ロキは不安で胸が締めつけられた。見えるのは荒れ狂う嵐のみ、他には何も残っていない。アスガルドは消失し、嵐だけがソーの後を追っているのだ。意識の回廊に沿って、彼を追いつめている。いずれ嵐は遮断しようがないほど近くに迫ってきて、二人とも逃げ場所を失うだろう。  
　そんな状況を、ソーはまったく認識していなかった。彼は部屋の奥にいて、大きなクローゼットの前でロキに背を向けて立っていた。片手に大きなトランクを抱え、旅支度をしているように見える。他国への公式訪問の準備だろうか。  
「俺の外套はどこだ？」小声で独り言をつぶやいている。  
「控えの間の床に落ちてる」ロキは反射的に答えた。これは二人が部屋を共有していた子供時代から変わらない、ソーの悪癖だった。毎回同じ場所に置きながら、それを毎回忘れるというソーの行動はまったく不可解で、ロキを永久に苛立たせた。  
「ありがとう、お前がいないと俺はどうしようもないな」ロキににっこりと笑いかけて、ソーは無事な壁についている扉に向かった。  
　しまった、とつぶやきながらロキはソーを追った。次はどこに移動してしまうのか。ひとつひとつの部屋が、二人で過ごした日々を切り取った写真のようだ。心のどこかで、この幻想に意識を明け渡して、ソーと同じように嵐のことなど忘れてしまいたい、と願う自分がいる。  
　目の奥の痛みがひどくなるのを感じながら、ロキは次の部屋に入った。この部屋はオーディンの執務室だ。王としての様々な業務を執り行うための場所だった。ここも壁は一部しか残っておらず、それさえも荒ぶる嵐の中で頼りなげに揺れている。部屋の大部分が暴風雨に剥ぎ取られていた。わずかに床の基盤だけが、残ったものを嵐の矛先から遮ろうとしていたが、長くもたないのは明らかだった。  
「ああ、ロキ」ソーが机の書類から目をあげて、ロキに笑いかけた。部屋がほとんど消失しているというのに、いまだに気づく様子がない。「お前を探していたんだ。スヴァルトアールヴヘイムとの貿易協定に関する書類なんだが、ちょっと目を通してくれないか」  
　結婚、共同統治、二人の生活⋯⋯幻想が目の前でバラバラに砕け、崩れ去っていく。これ以上は耐えられなかった。  
「そんなくだらない質問をしてる場合じゃない。周りをよく見ろ！」  
　ソーは困ったように笑ってため息をついた。「貿易協定について話し合いたくないなら、ただそう言えばいいだろう、ロキ」  
　ロキは一歩前に踏み出し、その瞬間、雷鳴が轟いて、眩しい閃光に目を瞬いた。  
「ソー、聞いてくれ。私はそのロキじゃないんだ」  
　ソーは訝しげに眉をひそめた。  
「お前はロキだ。他の誰だと言うんだ？」  
　雷鳴がふたたび部屋の基盤を揺るがし、崩れた壁の破片が強風にさらわれていった。  
「見ろ、ソー。よく見るんだ。この世界はあんたの意識が作り出した幻想だ。いつまでも逃げ続けることはできない。すべてが破壊される前に、この嵐を止めなければいけない」  
　ソーは立ち上がって何か言い返そうとしたが、その言葉が口から出てくる前にはっと体を硬くした。恐ろしいものを見たかのように目を見開く。  
「ああ、そうだ」ロキは言った。ソーはついに気がついたのだ。ロキはこの差し迫った状況をソーにわかってもらうための言葉を、頭の中で素早く組み立てようとした。ソーを説得し、嵐を鎮めて、ここから二人で脱出しなければならない。  
　しかし言葉は間に合わなかった。口を開く前に部屋が崩壊しはじめ、ロキは壁と天井が自分に向かって同時に崩れてくるのをただ見ていることしかできなかった。破片が体にぶつかり、ぞっとするような音を立てて割れた。

[chapter:第三章　悪魔]

　ふたたび目覚めると、ロキはうつ伏せに倒れていた。体の下の地面は冷たく、濡れている。頭痛がひどく、めまいに耐えながら、どこにいるのか把握しようとした。霞がかかったような感覚を通して、人々の叫び声が聞こえてくる。しかしすべてがはるか遠くで起こっているようだった。深呼吸を何度か繰り返すと、めまいは少しずつましになった。手を握りしめ、指が冷たい雪の塊に触れたことに気づく。  
　膝をついて起き上がり、目を開いた。視界がはっきりするまでに数秒かかったが、やがて吐く息が凍てつくような空気の中で真っ白に曇るのが見えた。自分の服装を見下ろすと、それはかつての自分の正装、緑と金の装束だった。鮮やかな色が殺風景な雪景色の中にくっきりと浮き上がっている。この王子然とした戦闘服を最後に身につけたのは何年も前のことだが、やはり体に馴染んだ感覚があった。  
「ああ、勘弁してくれ」ロキはうんざりしてつぶやいた。この場所はよく覚えていた。  
　この風景、荒涼とした氷の世界 ── ヨトゥンヘイム。見渡すかぎりの凍土、濁った群青色の空。遠くの地平線に寄り添う尖塔が見える。かつて繁栄した文明の、無残に荒廃した姿。  
　ふらつく足で立ち上がりながら、ロキはここに自分たちを連れてきたソーの愚かさを罵った。ヨトゥンヘイムで生まれたとはいえ、ロキはこの場所についての記憶がほとんどなく、あったしてもどれも楽しいものではなかった。ため息をつきながら足についた雪をはらう。過去についてあれこれ考えている時間はない。今まさにその過去の記憶が、目の前で再現されようとしているのだから。  
　数百フィート離れていても、彼らの姿を見分けることができた。当時のロキ、ソー、シフ、そしてウォリアーズ・スリー。氷の巨人に数で圧倒されながら、彼らは勇敢に戦っていた。どんな状況であろうと、ロキはソーを説得しなければならない。これがすべて幻想であることを、また最初から説明し直さなければならないのだ。雪を踏みしめ、戦闘の真っ只中に向かってロキは走った。  
　あの運命の日に起こった出来事がまた目の前で繰り広げられるのを見るのは、なんともいえない奇妙な経験だった。それほど遠い昔のことではないのに、全員が信じられないほど若く見える。あの頃は皆、愚かだった。ただソーが誘ったからという理由で、まるで自分たちが不死身の戦士であるかのように、まったく知らない土地へ攻め込んでいくとは。この後何もかもが変わってしまうことを、今は誰一人、想像もしていない。抜け目のないロキでさえ、あんなことが起きるとは思っていなかった。  
　戦闘の様子は実際の記憶とほとんど変わらないものの、何かが少しずつずれていた。これはロキ自身の記憶ではなく、この日のソーの記憶にもとづく世界だ。この場所に特有の空の色や雪は同じでも、いくつか欠けている部分があった。ソーの目には見えなかったもの。自分のことで精一杯で、血と暴力への飢えを満たすことに夢中で見逃していたもの。ヨトゥンの兵士に触れられ、肌が青く染まったあの恐怖の瞬間を、ロキは決して忘れないだろう。ロキにとっては世界を揺るがす大事件だった。しかしソーにとっては視界にさえ入らなかった出来事だ。  
　戦闘の中を走り抜けるうちに、周囲が記憶とはまったく違う風景に変わりだした。シフ、ウォリアーズ・スリー、当時のロキ自身の姿が薄くなって消え、ソーだけが残った。たった一人残されたソーは、笑い声をあげながらおびただしい数の氷の巨人たちと戦っている。ムジョルニアを叩きつけてまた一人倒すと、その手を高々と掲げて雷を呼んだ。  
「やめろ！」  
　ロキは慌てて叫ぶ。ソーの意識に入り込んでからすべての場面で、ソーが動揺して自分を失いそうになるたびに、嵐が襲いかかってきた。空を閃光が引き裂き、雷鳴の轟音がそれに続く。その真っ只中にソーが立つ。自らの力に酔いしれた表情で。  
　霙が降り出し、服に染み込む冷たさにロキは激しく身震いした。しかし今は身体的な苦痛を意識から締め出し、群れをなすヨトゥンの間を抜けて、少しでもソーに近づかなければならない。  
「ソー！」叫びながらソーの肩をつかむ。「こんなことをしている場合じゃない！ 今すぐやめろ！」  
　ソーはその手を振り払い、正面からロキを見た。嵐は変わらず吹き荒れていたが、その瞬間、それ以外のすべてが静止した。戦闘が止まり、ヨトゥンたちは氷像のように動かなくなった。  
「ロキ？」混乱したように眉をしかめる。  
「そうだ、私だ」ロキは今度こそソーを目覚めさせられるかもしれないとわずかに希望を抱いた。  
　しかし次のソーの一言で、その希望は打ち砕かれた。  
「ロキ」冷たい声、暗い表情。荒々しい足取りで近づいてくるソーは、全身に怒りをみなぎらせている。「すべてお前のせいだ。お前は俺の戴冠式を台無しにして、ここに来るように仕向けた。お前は卑劣で、嫉妬に狂った悪党だ」  
　ロキは不意を突かれて言葉を失った。ソーに手厳しい言葉をぶつけられたことは以前にもあったが、ここまでひどく罵倒されたことはない。傷つけられた、と感じたのはほんの一瞬で、それはたちまち憤怒に取って代わった。ソーの言葉に匹敵するような、恐ろしいほどの激しさをともなう怒り。わずかに残った理性は気をつけろ、とささやくのだが、ソーは昔からロキの感情に火をつける方法をよく知っている。それに、偉そうに説教をしてきたり侮辱してくる相手は誰であれ許せなかった。  
「何を期待していたんだ、ソー」ロキは叫び返した。「何でも手に入る、王国だって丸ごと受け取るだけの、黄金の王子。嫉妬するなと言う方が間違っている。本当に王になる資格があるとでも思っていたのか？ もしそうなら、あんたは私よりもっとひどい嘘つきだ」  
　ソーは唸り声をあげ、濡れた髪を風になびかせてロキに襲いかかった。素早く身をかわし、凍りついたヨトゥンの後ろに隠れる。雄叫びとともに振り下ろされたソーのハンマーが氷像を粉々に砕き、ロキはソーの目の前に素手で立つことを余儀なくされた。  
「その程度じゃ大したことないな」ソーを煽って冷たく笑いながら、ふと違和感を持った。頭の片隅で、何かがおかしい、と考える。こんなに簡単に怒りに飲まれてしまうのは変だ、まるで外からの力で怒りが増幅されているかのようだ。しかしロキはそれ以上深く考えることができなかった。最大の敵が刺し殺すような目で自分を睨みつけているこの場では。  
「でもあんたの言う通りだ」ロキは残酷な笑みを浮かべて言った。「確かに私は戴冠式を台無しにした。言っておくが、やり直せることがあればまた何度でも同じことをするよ。自分がしていることをよく見てみろ。傲慢で自分勝手な虚栄心のためにこの場所を滅ぼすつもりか？」  
「俺が自分勝手なら、お前はどうなんだ」叫び返すソーの目が一瞬、稲妻をまとった。「お前が犯した罪はどうなんだ、ロキ？ 人を救うためにやったなどと間違っても言うなよ」  
「人を救う？ 私がそんなことを言うわけがない。そういうのはあんたの考え方だ。ミッドガルドをうろついてお気に入りの人間どものヒーローを演じて、さぞ自分を完璧だと思っているんだろうな」ロキは怒りに燃える目でソーを睨みつけた。  
　ソーは真正面からロキを睨み返した。その顔は寒さと怒りの両方で上気している。  
「俺を完璧だと思っているのはお前の方だ。お前が勝手に兄の俺を、現実にはありえないほど理想化した。だがそれも今日で最後だ。俺はお前のそういうところにうんざりしているんだ」  
　ロキはわざとらしく笑い声をあげた。「何が言いたいんだ？ あんたの影で生きてきたことに感謝しろって言うのか？」  
　ふたたび襲いかかろうとしてから、ソーはふと手を止めた。「ロキ、お前は嘘まみれだ」低く割れたソーの声は、荒れ狂う風にさらわれてよく聞こえない。「耳に心地よく響く嘘をあちこちでついて、うまいこと逃げおおせる。なんでも好きなことをやって好きに生きていく。周囲の期待の重みに耐える必要もない、俺と違って」  
「私は第二王子だった！ アスガルドに私は必要なかったんだ。 あんたに同情などしないぞ、ソー。どうでもいいと思われるより、注目される方がいいに決まっているじゃないか」  
「犠牲者ぶるな、ロキ。お前にそんな資格はない。父上と母上はいつもお前の賢さと魔術、抜け目のなさを褒めていた」  
「ああ、私が可哀想だと勘違いして、弱さを賞賛していたな」  
　ソーは笑い出した。「お前のどこが弱いんだ。お前の心はこの国と同じくらい冷たい。いつも俺を突き放してきた。俺はお前のことなど、ずっと前に見捨てるべきだったんだ」  
「いったいどうしたんだ」ソーの口からそんな言葉が出てきたことに衝撃を受けて、ロキは束の間怒ることさえ忘れた。  
「どうもしてない」ソーの口元に微笑みが浮かび、同時に血に飢えた戦士の狂気がその目に宿った。「お前だけが好き勝手に生きていることに、納得できないだけだ」  
「じゃあ、あんたはどうしたいんだ、ソー？」  
　ソーはヨトゥンヘイムの凍りついた風景を見渡した。「この醜い国を全滅させてやる。勝利の栄光は俺のものだ」空を引き裂く雷光。「誰にも邪魔はさせない」  
　ソーの両目に稲妻が閃く。ロキに口を開く隙さえ与えず、ソーはムジョルニアを振り下ろした。それはロキの胸を殴りつけ、体ごと空中を数フィート投げ飛ばした。地面に叩きつけられ、痛みに呻きながら氷の上を何度か転がってやっと止まる。見上げると氷の巨人たちはふたたび動き出していて、ソーはたった一人で全員を叩きのめそうとしていた。ソーの戦い方には、いつも不思議と目を奪われた。その容赦なく残酷な攻撃があまりにも徹底的で、優雅にさえ見えてくるのだ。遠い昔、鍛錬場で戦うソーの姿を、魅入られたように夢中で見つめていた日々を思い出す。しかし今はうっとりと見とれている場合ではなかった。この戦闘がソー自身を死に追いやりつつあるのだから。  
　二人の間に少し距離ができて、ロキは少しずつ怒りが冷めていくのを感じた。なんとか起き上がろうとして、激しい痛みに思わず呻き声をあげた。全身が痛かったが、その痛みのおかげで精神を集中することができた。頭の霧が晴れ、感覚が鋭くなる。  
　やっと冷静に考えることができるようになって、このソーの意識が他とどう違うのかが、はっきりと理解できた。ロキ自身の怒りが暴走してしまうのは、それがソーの怒りの感情に包まれているからだ。二人の原始的な本能がお互いを増強し、ねじれた共生関係のようになってしまっている。  
　どんなに高潔な魂も、その奥に密かな闇を抱えている。ソーも例外ではなかった。  
　この世界は、ソーの意識の中の、ついに謙虚になることを学べなかった部分だ。今だに傲慢で、自分の栄光だけを気にしている子供っぽい王子。普通の状態であればソーが決してやらないこと、言わない言葉、夜の闇の中でだけ心に浮かぶ、暗い想念。理性ではない。深い傷、痛み、そして激しい怒り。  
　何よりも、これはロキとまったく変わらないソーの一面だった。ロキと同じように辛辣で脆い。ロキはもう何年もの間、ソーの破滅的な部分を引き出そうとして失敗してきたわけだが、ついにそれをここで発見したということだ。それはなんとも虚しい勝利だった。この状況にどう対応すれば良いのかわからないが、急いで判断しないと生きて戻ることはできない。ソーがこの心の闇に征服されて意識を燃やしつくしてしまえば、ロキの努力がすべて無駄になる。  
　もしかしたら、もともとすべてが無駄だったのかもしれない。これが二人の最期だと最初から決まっていたのかもしれない。怒りの奔流がお互いを飲み込み、二人は殺し合って終わるのだろうか。  
　痛みに呻きながら、ロキは立ち上がった。空を覆う暗雲と、降り続く霙と雪の他に何も見えない。稲妻が走り、また一人ヨトゥンを叩きのめすソーの姿が影絵のように浮き上がった。  
「くそっ」口の中でつぶやく。寒い、体が動かない、ソーに殴られた胸がまだずきずきと痛む。それでも、自分の存在が無くなるよりは、痛みごと生きている方がよかった。  
　ソーとのやりとりは、言葉で相手をどちらが深く傷つけられるかの戦いだった。ソーがどれだけひどいことを言おうと、言葉の争いでロキが負けることはない。しかしソーにはムジョルニアがある。どんな言葉にも勝る最強の武器。この窮地に絶望してはいけない、と自分に言い聞かせる。自分自身の闇に打ち勝つよう、なんとかソーを説得しなければならない。しかし純粋に腕力勝負の戦いでは、ロキには絶対勝ち目がない。  
　正確には、これは単純な腕力勝負でさえなかった。ロキはソーの魂そのものと戦っているのだ（もしかしたら ── はっきりとはわからないけれど ── ロキ自身の魂とも）。  
　ソーとロキは、常にコインの表裏だった。敵同士ではなかった頃でさえ、二人は正反対だった。戦士と魔術師、高貴な王子と詐欺師、ヒーローとヴィラン。  
　けれど究極的には、どちらが光か闇かという問題ではない。お互いに支え合うことが重要なのだ。  
　ソーに打たれた胸がまだ痛む。ソーと自分の怒りがぶつかりあうと何が起きるのかはよくわかった。怒りに怒りで対抗してもうまくいかなかった。この世界ではそのやり方では決して成功しない。  
　気は進まないけれど、やるべきことはわかった。ロキらしく、ソーとは逆の力を使わなければならない。自分にもわずかに残されている、光の部分の残骸をなんとか引き出さなければならない。  
　それは、否定し続け、忘れたいと願ってきたものに向き合うことを意味していた。失ったすべてのものを愛しく思い、それ無しでは虚しく、人生など意味がないと感じてしまう自分に。ソーと過ごした子供時代の楽しい思い出。若かった二人がぎこちなく、激しく愛し合った記憶。ソーと同じくらい強く、彼の空想の世界にとどまりたいと密かに願ったこと。そして、何度その機会を手にしようと、ソーにとどめの一撃だけは振りおろせない理由。  
　凍土を踏みしめ、ロキはふたたびソーに向かって歩き始めた。思うほど早くは歩けないが、その足取りは落ち着き、決意に満ちている。こんな嵐、こんな荒れ果てた惨めな場所に負けはしない。世界は崩れ落ちようとしているかもしれないが、混沌はロキの得意とするところだ。近づくにつれ、ソーの狂ったような笑い声と、ハンマーの下でヨトゥンの氷の体が砕け散る音が聞こえてきた。もう遅いかもしれない、ソーの闘争心が制御不可能なほど暴走して、本来の誇り高さはもう失われてしまったのかもしれない、そう囁いてくる恐怖を無理やり抑え込んだ。  
　ロキが近く気配に、ソーは戦うのをやめて振り向いた。すると氷の巨人たちもまた一斉に静止したが、自分の意識がそうさせていることにソーは気づいていなかった。ロキが目の前に来るまで、ただ立って見ている。  
「まだ足りないのか？ いいだろう、俺と戦え！」子供時代と同じ言葉を、ソーはまったく違う口調で叫んだ。あの日ビフレストでロキが叫んだときの口調だ。これほど強い違和感を感じたことはかつてなかった。  
「嫌だ」  
　信じがたいという表情で、ソーが眉を上げる。「嫌だ？」  
「戦わない」ロキはもう一度否定した。  
「俺に死んで欲しいんじゃなかったのか、ロキ。俺と戦うこともできないほど臆病になったようだな」ソーは首を左右に振りながら笑い声をあげた。  
　確かに、ロキは過去にソーを殺そうとした。しかしロキが本当に望んでいるのはそんな単純なことではなかった。ソーを傷つけて、対等であることを証明したかった。ソーを意のままに操りたかった。自分だけのものにしたかった。友人も、敵も、他の誰もロキ以上の存在になって欲しくなかった。ソーの手で、口で、体の全部で、ロキの神経の末端に至るまで快楽で満たして欲しかった。  
　このソーの闇の部分を目の前で見たくない。そしてソーが死ぬのは嫌だった。  
「私のことはどうでもいい。地球の友人たちがこんなお前を見たら、なんて言うと思う？ 母上は？ ここまで堕ちたお前を恥じることだろう」  
　ソーは唸り声をあげて再びムジョルニアを投げつけたが、ロキは今回はそれを予期していて、かわすことができた。  
「怒りのせいで狙いが甘くなっている」戻ってきたムジョルニアをつかむソーに、ロキは叫んだ。「あんたはこんな愚鈍な男ではなかったはずだ」  
　ソーは会話に飽きたのか、ただ怒りの声をあげながらロキに向かってきた。ロキは防御に努め、スピードと敏捷さを武器にソーの怒りにまかせた攻撃から身をかわし続けた。しかしそうするうちにも体力の消耗を感じはじめた。ソーの攻撃から永遠に逃げ続けることはできない。  
魔術を試してみることにして、シンプルな杖を呼び出した。ソーの手が振り下ろされる直前に魔法が効いて防御に成功し、ほっと安堵のため息をつく。二度続けて振り下ろされたソーの手を杖で受け止め、そのたびに強烈な衝撃が骨の髄まで響いた。杖で足をはらおうとすると、ソーはそれを軽々とよけて笑い声をあげた。  
「攻撃をやめろ、ソー」息を弾ませてロキは叫んだ。  
「なぜやめる必要がある？」ソーの傲慢な声。「俺に勝てるなどと思うなよ」  
「私が勝たなくても同じことだ。あんたはもうすぐ自分で自分を殺す。自分自身の炎に焼き尽くされる。火に油を注いでいるようなものだ。戦うのをやめなければ、あんた自身が破壊される」  
　ソーは笑った。「では、栄光に包まれてヴァルハラに行こう」  
「私の話を聞け！」ふたたび襲いかかろうとするソーに叫ぶ。「この嵐を覚えていないのか」頭上の暗い雲を手で示す。「子供時代の森がこの嵐に引き裂かれたのを？ あの場所にも私はいたんだ。私はあんたの意識の中を移動している、この世界の理屈を示そうとして」しかしソーに理屈をわからせるのが難しいのはいつものことだった。ソーを騙して自分の思い通りに行動させたことなら何度もあるが、それとこれとは違う。  
　ソーはムジョルニアを地面に叩きつけた。ぞっとするような音をたてて、ハンマーの下の氷が裂け、崩れはじめる。二人の足元の氷はまだ残っているが、それもあとどれほど保つかわからない。ソーがこんなことを続ければ本当にこの星自体が破壊される、そして二人は氷の破片に埋もれるだろう。  
　稲妻が走り、ソーがムジョルニアを手の中で回転させながら、獲物を追い詰めるようにゆっくりとロキに近づいてきた。ロキは氷の裂け目に足をとられないよう気をつけながら後ずさった。  
「またそうやってごまかして逃げるんだな。この栄光の戦闘を俺から奪おうとしても無駄だ、ロキ。お前には戦士であることの本当の意味がわからない」  
「いや、今はあんたより私の方がずっとわかっている。この破壊に名誉はない。あんたは今、戦士じゃない、ただの獣だ」嵐の轟音に負けまいと声を張り上げる。「これが本当にあんたの望みなのか？ 心の闇に負けて、衝動に流されて自分を裏切るのか？」  
「お前の小賢しい言葉は聞き飽きた、詐欺師め」そう言うなりソーはムジョルニアを氷に叩きつけた。ロキは衝撃に体を震わせ、倒れまいと足を踏みしめた。  
「自分の声を聴け！ これは本当のあんたじゃない。乗り越えるんだ！」  
　ソーは反応しなかった。ふたたび腕を振り上げてロキに向かってくる。濡れた髪が野生動物のように風になびき、その全身に恐れを知らない戦士の迫力をみなぎらせている。ロキは身構え、これは魔術を使う絶好のチャンスだと判断した。  
　ソーの腕が振り下ろされる直前、ロキは目を閉じて姿を消し、相手の真後ろに空間移動した。目を開けて無事移動できたことにほんの一瞬安堵するが、ぼんやりしている暇はない。渾身の力で背後からソーに飛びかかる。ロキの得意な攻撃方法ではないが、不意を突くことで少しでも有利になることを祈った。  
　足元がよろけて怒り狂うソーの叫びが聞こえる。二人は絡まって氷の上に倒れこんだ。転がりながら、罵り合い、爪を立て、有利な位置を奪いあってもがいた。雪に視界を妨げられ、見えるのは陰鬱な空を背景に翻るソーの真紅のマントだけだった。  
　ロキが上になった状態で体勢が落ち着いた。ソーにまたがり、恐ろしいほど表情のない彼の瞳を見下ろす。何もできずにいるうちに、ソーが手を伸ばし、ロキの喉に指を巻きつけた。必死に爪を立ててもびくともしない。ロキにソーの手を動かせるはずがなく、苦しさに気が遠くなり始めた。息をするのがやっとで、ましてや話などできそうにないが、今、ロキの命を救えるのは言葉だけだった。  
　ロキは咳きこみ、なんとか話そうとした。喉笛を押さえつけられて声はか細く、掠れていた。「共に育ち、」ロキは絞り出すように言った。「共に遊び、共に戦った。もう⋯⋯もう忘れたのか？」  
　ソーは手を緩めない。凍てつく光景の中で、二人は微動だにせずお互いを睨み合った。  
　ソーの瞳に色が戻り、片手がロキの首から滑り落ちた。  
「ロキ？」  
　ロキは咳きこみ、何度か激しく息を吸った。「ああ」ロキの声はまだ掠れていた。「私だよ、兄上」  
「どうなっているんだ」ソーは言った。「何があった？ 何故俺たちはヨトゥンヘイムにいるんだ？」  
「説明している時間はない」足元の地面が揺れ始めるのを感じながら、ロキは言った。ふらつきながら立ち上がると、ソーは寄り添うようにロキのすぐ後ろに立った。  
「安全な場所に移動しなければ」そう言いながら、もう安全な場所など残っていないかもしれない、とロキは思った。「話はその後だ」  
　ソーは眉をひそめた。「一緒に飛べばいい ── 」  
「どこへ？」ロキは叫んで、荒れ狂う空を手で示した。飛んでいける場所などない。少しでもいいから、考える時間が欲しかった。ソーは二人がどれほどの危機的状況にあるのか理解していないが、ロキには説明する時間がない。今はただ死なずに済む方法を考えなければ。  
　二人は氷と雪の中を走り始めた。足を滑らせて倒れかけたロキを、ソーが受け止めて立たせ、肩に腕を回した。氷の雪崩が二人の足元に迫った。  
　ロキは時間を稼ぐ方法を思いついた。今のところ、魔法は思ったよりも効力を示している。一時的にしても二人を救うことができるかもしれなかった。  
「待て」ロキが言い、二人は足を止めた。ロキは呪文を唱え、全身の魔力を足元の地面に集中させた。一点に魔力を注ぎ込み、雪崩を止め、安定した地面を再建する。  
　いっとき、魔法の効果が表れたように見えた。  
　ソーは笑顔になってロキを見た。「ロキ、お前 ── 」しかし次の瞬間、ソーの赤いマントが視界の端を横切り、足元が崩れ、二人は氷に飲み込まれた。

第四章　馬車

　目を開くと、ロキはビフレストの中央に一人で立っていた。見慣れた光景が視界に入ってくる。背後には輝く宮殿、橋の先には門番のいるゲート。虹色の光が橋の上で波打つように煌めいている。頭上に不吉な嵐さえなければ、それはアスガルドのありふれた日常風景だった。  
　ロキは険しい目で空を見上げた。巨大な雲が渦巻き、星座を覆い隠している。嵐から逃れる術はないようだ。二人がどこへ移動しようと執拗に追ってくる。これまでの世界では嵐が現れるまでに少し時間があったのに、ここではそんな猶予さえ与えられていない。すでに怒りの唸りをあげつつある嵐は、あっというまに世界中を巻き込む暴風雨になるだろう。時間切れが目前に迫っている。  
　ロキはビフレストのはるか下流に目を凝らした。戦う二人の男の姿が見える。宇宙の漆黒を背景に翻る、赤と緑のマント。ロキは彼らに向かって駆け出した。ロキの足が力強くビフレストを蹴る。ひときわ強い雨が吹き付け、ロキは両腕を胸の前にかざした。激しい風に、橋の下の海が荒ぶっている。稲妻が一瞬空を明るく照らし出し、雷鳴の轟音があまりにも凄まじくて、考えをまとめることすらできない。  
　戦う二人の姿はまだ遠く、声は聴こえないが、何を言っているかはわかっていた。宇宙の虚空では時間の流れが永遠に引き延ばされるのか、ロキはこのときの対決を頭の中で数えきれないほど再生したものだった。  
　ひどく奇妙な感覚だった。あの悲劇が、少し離れた場所でふたたび展開されていく。ロキの幻影が大量にソーを囲み、一斉に笑い出す。それから、ビフレストに倒れ、ムジョルニアの無慈悲な重みの下でもがくロキ。  
　こうして今見ていれば、この対決の行く末はわかりきっていた。ソーはハンマーでビフレストを叩き壊し、オーディンが落ちようとする二人をとらえる。ロキが手を離す。それ以外の結末がありえたなどと一度でも想像した自分は愚かだった。  
　現場に近づき、落ちていくもう一人のロキを見下ろすソーの苦しげな悲鳴が聴こえた。心臓がねじ切られるような、魂の底から響く絶望の叫び。あのとき、ロキはこの声を聴かなかった。落ちていく虚空の中に、すべての音が飲み込まれてしまった。  
　オーディンの姿が何度か瞬いて消え、ソーだけがそこにひざまずき、呆然として奈落の底を覗き込んでいた。  
　ついにたどりついたロキは、ソーからほんの数フィートの位置で立ち止まった。  
「何度⋯⋯」ソーはつぶやいた。「何度繰り返しても同じだ、毎回お前を失う、俺には何も ──」  
「ソー！」ロキはソーの注意を引こうとして大声で叫んだ。  
　もう一度叫ぼうとしたとき、突然世界が揺れ、回転し始めて、ロキは方向感覚を失った。滑り落ちていく感覚に思わず手を伸ばし、何かをつかもうとする。何か、板の突端のようなものに触れ、ロキは渾身の力でそれにしがみついた。足は空中で揺れている。やっと上下の感覚が戻ってくると、ロキはビフレストの横から落ちかけていた。足の下の闇を見下ろす。恐怖が背筋を駆け上がった。  
　落ちるのは一度で十分だった。深く息を吸い、ビフレストに這い上がる。  
　ゲートの方を見ると、戦闘の記憶がふたたび最初から始まっていた。もう一人の自分が倒れ、ムジョルニアの重みで拘束されながら、ソーの名を叫んでいる。  
　ソーは何度この記憶を頭の中で再現したのだろうか。この場面を何度も見るのは嫌だった。ロキ自身が割り込まないかぎり、永遠に繰り返される可能性が高い。何度も繰り返す同じ記憶と、少しずつ破壊力を増していく嵐の風景は、まるでソーの意識が崩れ、壊れて、避けることのできない崩壊へと向かうのを目撃しているかのようだった。  
　ロキはビフレストを蹴って走り始めた。幸い、今回は現場からそれほど離れていない。嵐はますます激しくなり、雨は土砂降りになって頰を叩いた。ロキは滑らないように足を踏みしめ、風になぶられて視界を遮る濡れた髪をかきあげた。  
　二人のいる場所にたどり着くと、ソーはすでに橋を叩き壊し始めていて、もう一人のロキはやめろ、と叫んでいた。二人は空中で武器を戦わせ、ソーは着地と同時に最後の一撃で橋を砕いた。二人は宇宙に投げ出され、しかし、落下を止めたのはオーディンではなかった。  
　ソーの足首をつかんでいるのは、ロキだった。  
　杖につかまって揺れる若い自分自身を見下ろす。不思議な感覚だった。頰を伝う涙、最後の希望の一片を浮かべた瞳⋯⋯あの当時の自分は本当にこんな表情をしていたのだろうか。これが、ロキを見捨てたオーディンが最後に見た顔なのか。  
　綺麗事を信じるソーと違って、ロキは、オーディンが今でも自分を息子として愛しているとはとても思えなかった。このときを境に、何もかもが変わってしまったのだ。親子の絆が完全に絶たれた、この瞬間に。  
　こんなことはもう、どうでも良くなっていたはずだった。もうとっくに過去に置いてきたと思っていた。しかし、ソーの意識に飛び込んでから見たものがすべてそうであったように、この記憶もまた、ロキの感情を激しく揺さぶった。  
「ロキ？」ソーは前と後ろ、二人のロキを見比べた。今はソーの混乱に辛抱強くつきあう時間がない。誰かが話し始める前に、ロキは叫び声をあげながら渾身の力で二人を引っ張った。先にビフレストに這い上がったソーがもう一人のロキを引き上げ、三人は重なって倒れ込んだ。それぞれ荒く息をしながら、砕けたビフレストの端に、全員がふらつく足で立ち上がった。　  
「何故⋯⋯これもお前の魔術か？」ソーは警戒するように尋ねた。  
「私じゃない、あんたが自分で作っている幻覚だ。私とあんたは本物だ、だが彼と」ロキはもう一人のロキを指差し、「これは」続けて周囲の景色を両手で示す。「すべて、あんたの想像の産物だ」  
「ソー」偽のロキが弱々しい声をあげた。その顔は雨と涙で濡れている。「兄上 ──」  
「やめろ」ロキは幻の自分を遮った。「ソー、ニューヨークを思い出せ。生ける屍を街に送り込んだあの岩を。あんたはそれを破壊した、そして反撃を受けて、放出されたエネルギーがすべてあんたの体に入り込んだんだ」  
　ロキを見返すソーの瞳に、何かを思い出したような閃きが宿った。「そしてお前は⋯⋯お前は俺を追ってここまで来たのか」  
「そうだ」ロキは答えた。「この混沌からあんたを引き出そうとして来たのに、あんたは私が落ちた記憶を何度も何度も再生して自分を苦しめている。そうする間にも嵐があんたの意識を食い尽くそうとしているんだ。あれを見ろ！」ロキは叫んで雲を指差した。「あれを止めるんだ。あんたが抑え込まなければ、逆に飲み込まれる」  
　再び空に閃光が走り、風は勢いを増した。ロキは慌てなかった。ソーが完全に理解するまであと一歩まで来ていた。  
　ソーは黙って二人のロキを何度か見比べた。  
「では答えろ。ここから無事抜け出したら、ずっと俺のそばにいると約束するか？」  
　どちらが本物のロキか、判断するためのテストだった。ソーに偽物だと思われてしまったら、無事ここから連れ出せるだろうか？ そんなことは実際に試したくない。ロキは眉をひそめ、ソーが聞きたがっているであろう答えを考えた。もう一人のロキをちらりと見る。自分と瓜二つの存在は不気味だった。  
　二人のロキはソーを見て、同時に答えた。  
　ロキは微笑んで言った。「ああ、もちろん」  
　もう一人のロキは目をそらした。「何も約束することはできない」  
　ソーは目を閉じて深く息を吸った。大粒の雨が降り注ぎ、睫毛に小さな水滴がついている。彼が息を吐くと同時にもう一人のロキは消え、まるで蒸発したように、後には何も残らなかった。  
「何故わかった？」ソーの悲しげな表情を見て、彼がただ自分の嘘を信じただけではないことに気づき、ロキは聞いた。  
「俺の夢の中で、お前は決して嘘をつかない。俺は耳に心地良い嘘より、お前の本当の気持ちを知りたいと切実に思っているんだ」  
　激しい風が全身を殴りつけてきて、ロキの足元が滑った。ソーの言葉に何と返していいかわからなかったが、それで上手く誤魔化すことができた。ロキは風の勢いに押されてソーにもたれかかり、一瞬、このまま二人ともビフレストの端から落ちるのではないかと恐れた。しかしソーの足元は揺らがず、体は力強く安定していた。ソーはロキを守るように肩に腕を回し、ロキは荒れ狂う空を見上げた。  
「あれを抑えるんだ、ソー」ロキは嵐の轟音に負けないように声を張り上げた。「このままだと何もかも破壊されてしまう！」  
「だがどうやって？」ソーは聞いた。現実の彼らしくなってはいても、その瞳にはまだ混乱の影が残っている。  
　ロキはため息をついて目を上に向けた。「あんたは雷の神じゃなかったのか？」ソーの腕から滑り出ながら、ロキは言った。「たまにはその力を役立つことに使え」  
「ああ⋯⋯そうだな、わかった」ソーは明るく笑い、その笑い声はロキに昔を思い出させた。重大な危機に瀕したときでさえ、お互いをからかって笑っていた過去の二人のことを。  
　ソーはロキに軽く頷いてみせると、顔を上げ、空に向かってムジョルニアを高々と掲げた。髪が風に踊り、肌は雨に打たれてまだ少し青ざめている。雷光を宿す瞳を見て、ロキはもしかしたらソーの意識は耐えられないかもしれない、ロキの見通しは間違っていて、結局ソーは自分自身を焼き尽くしてしまうかもしれない、と一瞬不安になった。決定的な瞬間を目の前にして、ロキはソーを食い入るように見つめた。今、この瞬間に、二人の運命は決まる。  
　ついにソーが言葉を発するまで、ロキは無意識に息を止めていた。  
「我が名は雷神ソー」荒ぶる嵐に向かってソーが叫ぶ。「嵐よ、我が力のもとに鎮まれ」  
　稲妻がムジョルニアを打ち、ソーの筋肉が張りつめる。自然の力そのものが彼の全身に刻みこまれた。空気に満ちるエネルギーを肌に感じ、ロキの全身が総毛立った。暗雲は渦巻きながらゆっくりと動き、やがて二つに分かれてその隙間からふたたび星をのぞかせた。激しい雨は少しずつまばらになり、風が穏やかになって、空はソーに降伏した。  
　ソーが見せる普段の馬鹿げた行為も寛大さも、こんなときは思い出すことさえ難しかった。輝くばかりの威厳をまとい、すべての嵐をその手で支配する雷の神、ソー。ただ雨風を呼ぶだけではない、荒ぶる嵐を完全に抑え込むには、それとは比べものにならない凄まじい力を必要とする。持って生まれた迸る力と、己を抑制する鍛錬の両方を兼ね備え、ソーがこれほど神らしく見えたことはなかった。  
　ソーを見つめながら、ロキはどうしようもなく畏怖に打たれた。束の間、ロキはかつての自分自身に戻った ── 他の誰よりも兄を慕い、愛してやまなかった少年の自分に。  
　ソーの目から雷光が消え、膝が崩れかけた。ロキは素早く腕をソーの腰に回して体を支えた。空にはまだ小さな雲がいくつか散らばっていたが、嵐はほとんど止んでいて、ロキはほっとため息をついた。  
「ロキ、次はどうすればいい？」息を弾ませてソーが聞いた。  
　ロキは戸惑いながら周囲を見渡した。ソーが現実に気づいてその力を使いさえすれば、その瞬間に二人とも意識を現実の身体に戻せるとばかり思っていた。何か他にしなければいけないことがあるに違いない。何かを見落としている。ロキは背後を振り向いて輝く宮殿を見たが、その考えはすぐに捨てた。少し前に二人がそこにいたときは、宮殿そのものが崩壊した。次に足元の暗い闇を見て、ため息をついた。ここから逃げ出すとしたら、道はひとつしかない。  
「飛び降りるしかなさそうだ」ロキはゆっくりと言った。「それでこの場所を抜け出して、それぞれの身体に戻れるはずだ」  
　ソーはムジョルニアを腰にくくりつけながら顔をしかめた。「戻れなかったらどうなる？」  
　ロキは空に残る雲を見上げ、憂鬱に襲われた。雲はすでにまた増え始めていた。「ここに閉じ込められたままだ。そのうちあんたの意識は取り込んだエネルギーに焼き尽くされる、そして私たちは二人とも死ぬ」  
　ソーが嵐を制御する姿は壮観だったが、それでもまだ足りなかった。エネルギーはまだ彼の体内にあり、それを安全に放出するには、まず二人ともそれぞれの身体に戻らなければならない。ロキは小声で自分自身を罵った。何を考えていたのだろう、この馬鹿な男のためにこんなところまで来てしまうなんて。昔から、いつかはソーのために死ぬことになるのではないかと考えていたが、やはり自分は正しかったと今こそ証明されるのかもしれなかった。  
　ソーは激しく首を横に振った。「他に方法があるはずだ」  
「いや、ない」ロキは切り捨てるように言った。とはいえ、ロキ自身もできればこの選択肢は避けたかった。ここから落ちたときの感覚はよく覚えている。もう一度体験したいようなものではなかった。  
　ソーはロキを強い視線で見た。「ロキ⋯⋯俺はお前がここから落ちるのを見たくない。もう二度と」  
　ロキは顔を背けた。「他に何か案があるのか？ あんたのくだらない感傷のせいでここで死ぬのはごめんだ」自分がここに来た理由こそ感傷だ、と自嘲しながらロキは言った。  
　ソーは横を向いて遠くを見つめた。しばらく考えてから、顔にゆっくりと笑みを広げた。「ビフレストを使おう」  
「もう無いだろう、馬鹿！」  
「違う、ロキ、そういう意味じゃない。俺がこの記憶を何度も再生していると言ったのはお前だ。 本当にそうなら、記憶を繰り返すたびに俺の意識の中でビフレストも元に戻っているはずだ」  
「ビフレストを復元するということか？」ロキは無表情のまま聞いた。  
「そうだ」  
　ロキは少し考えた。「悪くない考えだ」珍しく相手を認める発言に、ソーは驚いた顔になった。  
「良かった」ソーは言い、ロキの肩に手を置いて体を安定させた。「やってみる」  
　ソーは目を閉じ、ロキは彼の顔を見た。ソーはゆっくりと深く呼吸し、眉を寄せて集中していた。ソーの意識がどこへさまよい出したのかはわからないが、彼の手はそこが現実に自分を繫ぎ止める唯一の錨だというように、ロキの肩をしっかりとつかんでいた。ソーの努力が実際に効果を示しているかどうか確認することも忘れて、ロキはソーの顔に見入った。  
「ああ、すごい」ビフレストを見渡しながらロキは息を弾ませた。粉々にくだけた橋が、本当に少しずつ再生されていた。  
「成功してるぞ」信じがたい光景に目を見張ってロキは言った。「うまく行ってる」  
　ロキは橋が元の形に戻っていく様子に目を奪われていたが、ふとソーを見ると、彼の表情は苦しげに張りつめていた。呼吸も荒い。ロキの肩をつかむ手に一瞬力が入り、姿勢を安定させて、少し楽になったように見えた。しかし、ソーが元に戻したばかりの橋の破片は崩れ、子供が遊ぶブロックのようにバラバラになって、虚空へと流れ落ちていった。  
　視界にふたたび勢いを増し始めた雲が映り、ロキは絶望が鋭く胸を刺すのを感じた。ここまで来たのに、あと少しというところで二人とも死んでしまうのかもしれない。  
　ソーはロキの肩を離し、正面から向き合った。「まだ諦めるな、弟よ」彼は言い、足下の深淵を覗き込んで何かを考えはじめた。  
　ロキはため息をついた。「ソー、もうこれ以上 ── 」  
「いや、待て。もしかしたら⋯⋯これで上手くいく、だがお前の助けが必要だ」  
　ロキは目を細めた。「どうやって？」  
「今思い出したんだ、俺の闇の部分からお前が救い出してくれたとき⋯⋯お前は魔法を使って地面を固めて、落ちないようにしたよな」  
　ロキは苦笑した。「ああ、だがその後どうなった？」  
「うまくいかなかったのは、お前が一人で難しいことを引き受けていたからだ、俺はそれを邪魔し続けた。あのときは助けることができなかったが、今ならできる」  
「馬鹿ばかしい」ロキは苛立って言った。  
「他にいい案があるか？」  
「⋯⋯ない」ロキは渋々認めた。崩れたビフレストを見て、ソーは本当に意識を操作できているのだろうか、とロキは考えた。他に選択肢は無さそうだった。まるでソーの潜在意識が、二人が協力しない限りここから逃すまいとしているかのようだ。  
　ソーは両手をロキの肩に置き、ロキは抵抗しなかった。ソーは昔から触れ合うことで何かを確かめる傾向があった。ロキに触れることでより集中できるのなら仕方なかった。ロキはため息をついたが、黙って同じことをした。腕同士が触れ合い、手のひらにソーの固い筋肉を感じた。目を閉じ、深く息を吸って意識を集中させる。ふいに不思議な感覚に襲われて息をのみ、目を見開いた。ソー。ソーの力、ソーの存在を感じる。ソーそのものが、ロキ自身の意識に入り込み、混じりあおうとしている。まるで潜在意識のレベルで会話をしているような感覚だった。そして単に二人の意識をひとつに合わせただけではない、何かもっと大きなものに変化するような感覚⋯⋯意識の深い部分をさらけだすような不安にロキは一瞬ひるんだが、自分を奮い立たせてその状態にとどまった。  
「こんなことは馬鹿げている」声に不安を滲ませないように気をつけながらロキは言った。「具体的には何をすればいいんだ」  
「さっきは⋯⋯ただ、ビフレストが復元したイメージを思い浮かべた」  
　ロキは呆れてため息をついた。「本当に馬鹿だ」ロキは言い、ソーはただ微笑み返した。  
　視線が合うと、ソーはすっかり現実の彼らしい様子に戻っていた。きっとこの試みはうまくいく、成功するのが当然だと信じている、明るく澄んだ瞳。ロキは昔から何事も疑ってかかる主義だったが、それでもソーの独特の前向きな魅力には勝てなかった。周囲の人々にどこまでもついていきたいと思わせるカリスマ性がソーにはある。そして彼のまっすぐな信念を目にすると、ロキでさえその懐疑主義をいったん脇に置こうという気分になった。  
　ロキはビフレストのかつての姿を思い描いた。宮殿のバルコニーから眺めた鮮やかな色、ソーと一緒に馬で駆け抜けた日々、あの頃、二人の下でいつも輝いていた橋の景色を。  
「見ろ」ソーの声でロキは目を開いた。橋の先端を見ると、その一部が確かに復元され、今回は崩れずに保たれていた。  
　ソーはいつもの自信に満ちた表情を完全に取り戻し、ロキに笑いかけた。「言っただろう、弟よ。二人でやればできると」  
　ロキは皮肉な笑みを返した。「そうだな、じゃあさっさと続けろ。おお、賢いソーよ」  
　目を閉じても、ソーが微笑んで見つめているのが見えるようだった。ロキは深く息を吸い、ビフレストに全神経を集中させた。橋の煌めく色や、ゲートを包むドームの黄金の輝きなど、細かいところまで思い浮かべた。すぐにまたソーの力が揺れる炎のように伝わってきて、ロキ自身と混じり合うのがわかった。その感覚はごく自然なものにも、同時に耐え難く不快なものにも思えた。  
　ソーはむき出しの力、強い決意、鋼のような意志そのものだった。純粋な心、強靭な精神力、揺るぎない信念。  
　一方ロキは⋯⋯ロキの強さは深い洞察から生まれ、無駄なく鋭く磨き上げられた力だった。ソーがハンマーなら、ロキは刃物。鋭く、賢く、抜け目ない。影に潜んで、完璧なタイミングを見計らって攻撃する。集中、効率、精密。  
　ソーのパワーが、幻の火花のようにロキの肌にまとわりつく。ロキはそれを受け入れた。それに形を与え、それを全身が貫くのを感じながら、想念の中のビフレストをひとかけらずつ正確に復元した。  
　集中力が高まるにしたがって、ロキの体は少しずつソーに近づいた。それは本能的な行動で、ロキはもうそれに抗うほどはっきりした意識を保っていなかった。ソーも同じように近づいてきた。いつのまにか二人は額を重ね、同じ空気を分け合っていた。ソーの両腕がロキの腰に滑り落ち、ロキも応えるように腕を回した。ソーがゆっくりと息を吐き、触れ合った胸に伝わる彼の力強い鼓動がロキを安心させた。  
　過去にビフレストで向かい合ったとき、二人の行動がもたらしたものは破壊だけだった。けれど今は、ここに二人きりで閉じ込められ、生き抜くために何か新しいものを作り出そうとしている。  
　時間の流れが止まったような感覚の中で、二人はお互いの存在と意識だけに集中した。その行為は瞑想にも似ていた。ロキの魔力が放つ微かな振動、ソーの肌から伝わる体温、規則正しい息づかい。かつて、同じように呼吸を合わせて危機を乗り越えた、いくつもの冒険の記憶が蘇った。完璧に調和した動きで、まるでひとつの生き物のように戦うとき、二人は誰にも止められない、無敵の力そのものだった。後にどんなにひどい破壊行為に手を染めようと、ロキはあの頃以上に自分を神らしく感じたことはなかった。  
　やがて目を開くと、ロキは夢から醒めたような錯覚にとらわれた。二人で成し遂げたことの結果が目の前にある。思い描いたものが、完全に復元されていた。ビフレストは色鮮やかに煌めき、黄金のドームは宇宙の漆黒を背に燦然と輝いていた。  
「見事だな」ソーは目を見張ってその景色を見つめた。ロキは無言だったが、ソーの感傷に共感せずにいられなかった。  
「二人でやればできると言っただろう？」ソーは得意げに笑ってロキを見た。「疑ったお前は間違っていた」  
「わかったわかった、あんたも一生に一度くらい正しいことはある」ロキはソーの抱擁から抜け出しながら言った。「あまり調子に乗るなよ」  
　ソーが空を見上げ、ロキもその視線を追った。水平線にはまだ雲が散らばっている。完全に危機を脱したわけではない。  
「急ごう、時間がない」ソーが言い、二人は全速力でゲートに向かって走りだした。  
　走りながら、ロキは二人が復元した橋の部分を見下ろした。近くで見ると、そこはビフレストの他の部分と少し違っていた。色は薄く、あちこち歪んでいて、表面は粗い。それでも、二人の力で作り上げたものだった。  
　ついにゲートにたどり着き、二人は肩で息をしながら黄金のドームの中に立った。床に落ちていたヘイムダルの剣にソーが駆け寄り、素早く拾い上げた。中央の高座に剣を突き立てる彼の姿を、ロキは傍で見守った。空気にエネルギーが満ち、光の筋がユグドラシルの根のようにドームの壁を駆け上がった。天井が閉じられ、勢いよく回転し始める。やがて壁にポータルがくっきりと浮かび上がり、その中に色鮮やかな光が渦巻いて外の世界への道筋を示した。ロキはソーに頷き、二人は同時にそこへ近づいた。もとの世界に通じているはずのその出口の前で、二人は向き合った。  
　かつて何度もそうしたように、ソーは両手をロキの肩に乗せてまっすぐ瞳を覗き込んだ。すっかり回復していて、彼らしい金色の輝きを取り戻している。  
「お前は俺を救うために、すべてを失う覚悟でここまで来てくれた。ありがとう、弟よ」愛情と誠実さのこもった瞳で、ソーは言った。  
　ロキは口を開いたが、反論は唇の上で消えた。ソーを助けるために自分の命を危険に晒したのは本当のことだった。それを否定する嘘は何も思いつけなかった。また同じような状況になれば、迷わず同じことを繰り返すだろうとさえ思った。  
　ソーがロキの目を覗き込む。ああ、見通されている、とロキは思った。ソーは二人がここまで辿ってきた意識の旅の詳細を、すべて覚えている。ロキが彼の意識を見たように、ソーにも今、ロキの心がはっきりと見えるのだ。  
「くそっ、あんたのせいで⋯⋯」そう言った瞬間にロキは後悔した。ソーを罵ったつもりで、この一連の出来事が自分を深く揺さぶったと認めているようなものだった。  
　ひとつだけ、ロキが最初から正しかったことがあった ── ソーとロキは、何があろうと最後はお互いしかいない。二人きりで、生と死をわかつ断崖に並んで立つ日が来る。  
　ソーはロキの頰を両手で包み、優しく口づけた。ロキは口づけを返し、すると遠い昔と同じように、唇を小さな火花がくすぐった。唇を離し、額を合わせる。視線がからみ、束の間、二人の間の距離が消え、過去の傷も癒えて、何もかも昔に戻ったような感覚が訪れた。  
　体を離すと、ソーの手がロキの頰から滑り落ちた。ソーはロキの手を取って包み込むように握り、ぎゅっと力を入れた。幻想の戴冠式の前、彼は同じことをした。ソーの笑顔、指に感じた結婚指輪の重み。すべてを鮮やかに覚えていた。  
　ソーはにやっと笑った。「では、向こう側で会おう」彼のその言葉を最後に二人は床を蹴り、光の万華鏡に吸い込まれていった。

第五章　禁酒

　最初に戻ってきた感覚は、背中に当たるコンクリートの固さだった。こめかみがズキズキと痛み、体の芯が痺れていた。魔力が勢いよく移動する気配があり、目を閉じていても世界が光に包まれるのがわかった。人間たちの歓声が聞こえる。しかし何もかも遠く、ぼんやりとしていた。  
　ロキは低く呻きながら目を開け、半身を起こして状況を把握しようとした。ソーの意識の中で時間の流れがどうなっていたのかわからず、現実でどれほど経過したのか見当もつかなかった。頭上はまだ夜空だが、街には灯りが戻っていた。ロキはまだ同じ場所にいた。人間たちが犯罪現場を囲むのに使う黄色いテープで、周囲を閉鎖したようだった。ロマノフ、スターク、ロジャースが近くにいて、SHIELD部隊が群衆を導いて秩序を保とうとしていた。人々は車のクラクションを鳴らし、通りに躍り出て、照明の復活を喜び、笑い、叫んでいた。  
　しかしロキは喜びとは無縁だった。ソーがまだ意識を取り戻していない。体に取り込んでしまったエネルギーを無事放出できたという意味では、二人の使命は果たされたらしい。しかしその行為の負荷にソー自身が耐えられたのかどうかは不明だった。  
「ソー」ロキは声を震わせて叫び、ソーに飛びついた。誰に見られようと、どう思われようと構わなかった。他のことはどうでもよかった。ロキは地面に膝をついてソーの上に身をかがめ、コンクリートの上にぐったりと横たわる姿を見つめた。手はもうムジョルニアを放していたが、両目にはまだ強すぎる雷光が火花を散らしていた。今、こんなところでソーが死んでしまうなど、絶対に許せなかった。ロキにとって宇宙は冷たく殺伐とした場所で、運命が当てにならないことも知っていた。けれどこれではあまりにも酷すぎる。ここにたどり着くまでの試練、混乱、辛い真実、精神的苦痛⋯⋯その一切が報われずに終わるとは。  
　腕に抱き寄せると、ソーの頭はぐったりとロキの胸にもたれかかった。  
「目を覚ませ、この大馬鹿」ロキは鋭い声で囁いた。金色の髪を泥で汚れた額からかきあげる。ソーはぴくりともせず、忍び寄ってくる絶望をロキはぐっと飲み込んだ。  
　ソーを激しく揺すって叫ぶ。「起きろ！」命じるように言っても、ソーは死んだように動かなかった。動揺がロキの胸を締めつけ、野生の獣のように鋭い爪を立てた。「ソー、私が知らないとでも思ってるのか？ あんたは⋯⋯あんたはこんなことで死ぬようなヤワじゃない」  
　ソーの瞳の光がゆっくりと暗くなり、その残酷な一瞬、全身から生気が消えたように思えた。  
　ソーは激しく息を吸いこみ、睫毛を震わせて目を開いた。一瞬戸惑った表情になったが、焦点が定まると同時にロキを見つけてにっこりと笑った。「ロキ。戻ってこれたな」  
　ロキは息を震わせ、なんとか落ち着こうとした。まだ動揺から回復できず、動悸も鎮まらなかったが、努めて軽く、高慢な口調で答えた。「ああ、あんたのおかげだなんて言わない。私があれだけのことをしてやった後で目の前で死にそうになるなんて、図々しいにもほどがある」  
「俺が死ぬわけないだろう」ソーは笑おうとしたようだったが、その声は掠れ、笑い声というよりも咳き込んでいるように聞こえた。ロキはソーの背中に手を当てて助け起こした。それから手を離し、少し距離を置いてソーの隣に座った。ソーが目覚めたことに気づいて、彼の友人たちが駆け寄ってきた。「友よ」ソーは顔を輝かせて彼らを見た。「こうして再会できるのは嬉しいものだな」  
「こっちの台詞だ」スタークが言った。アーマーにパワーが戻り、光を放っている。「ずいぶん心配したぞ」  
「俺はもう大丈夫だ」ソーは答えたが、その視線はロキに向けられていた。「弟が危機から救ってくれたんだ」  
　ロキは不意に息苦しくなった。ロキを見つめるソーの目に見覚えがあり、それは胸が痛くなるほど懐かしいものだったからだ。　二人で森を駆けたときの目。玉座の間の外に立ち、共同統治者として戴冠式に臨んだときの目。ヨトゥンヘイムで自身の闇に打ち勝った瞬間も、ソーは同じ目をしていた。それから、二人で光に飛び込む直前、ロキの手を取って見つめたときも。  
　ソーのまなざしは柔らかく、同時に強く、まっすぐロキだけに向けられていた。まるで二人の周囲の混沌など耳に入らないかのように ── 見渡す限り、二人の他に誰一人存在しないかのように。その数秒が過ぎる間、ソーの宇宙にはロキしかいなかった。  
　それは決して、ソーの意識を二人で旅したから始まったことではなかった。ソーはいつでもこんな目でロキを見つめていたのだ。数えきれないほど何度も、過去のあらゆる場面で。何百年も、生まれてから今日までずっと、この目はロキのものだった。今、ロキはそのことをやっと本当に理解し始めていた。  
　ロキはもう長いこと、自分の価値を証明し、ソーと対等であると認められようとして足掻いてきた。アスガルドに、偽りの父親に、ミッドガルドに。誰よりも、ソー本人に。けれどソーの意識の中で、ロキははっきりと見た。ソーがロキを対等以下として見たことなど、一度もなかったことを。ソーはいつでも、他の誰よりもロキを愛していた。  
　それはどう見ても明白な事実だったと言うのに、同時にとても信じられないような気もした。  
　こんな目をするとき、ソーは自分の何を見ているのだろう。ソーを見るロキの顔も、これほどわかりやすいのだろうか。ソーと同じように口元が緩み、柔らかい表情になるのだろうか。憎しみの仮面に隠された痛ましいほどの憧憬が、ソーには見えているのだろうか。  
　瞬きをすると、その瞬間はもう過ぎていた。ソーの友人たちがロキをじっと見ていて、ブラック・ウィドウはその中でもひときわ訳知り顔をしていた。そのとき、ロキはぞっとする事実に気づいた。ソーを見るときの表情を、ロキ自身は意識していなかったかもしれない。しかしこの人間どもは？ たった今、彼らはそれを目撃したのだ。ロキはまるで裸を見られたような気分になった。自分自身でさえ気づいていなかったことを、こんな下等な生き物たちに知られるとは。  
　耐えきれなくなったロキは、顔を背けた。ソーが彼らと言葉を交わすのが聞こえたが、頭の中を駆け巡る様々な思考のせいで、話の内容に注意を向けることができなかった。ソーの頰には健康な色が戻り、笑顔で仲間に囲まれていた。  
　ソーはいつでも、誰にでも笑顔を向ける、とロキは苦々しく考えた。だからあの目が信じられないのだ。ほんの束の間のことで、決して永遠には続かない。  
　ソーと共有した経験など、特別なものでは無かったような気がしてきた。誰にでも出来たことなのかもしれない。アベンジャーズの誰かを送り込んでも同じだったのかもしれない。　  
　そう自分に嘘をつこうとしてみてもうまくいかず、そのこと自体が、いかにソーが徹底的にロキを破壊したかをはっきり示していた。痛みと憎しみが胸を満たすのを感じながら、ロキは友人たちに囲まれるソーを見つめた。嫉妬が胸を冷たく慰め、ロキはその感情にしがみついた。ヨトゥンヘイムでソーが投げつけた酷い言葉を思い出し、それが開いた傷に注ぐ毒のように身にしみこむのを待った。痛みをかき集めて、その場を去る勢いに変えればいい。どこか一人で冷静に考えられる場所に行って、ソーから受けたダメージを確かめ、もう一度本来の自分に戻らなければならなかった。  
　ロキは立ち上がった。手足を伸ばすと、関節がギシギシと鳴った。「もう私は必要ないようだから、そろそろ帰ったほうが良さそうだ」  
「ロキ、待て ── 」  
「やめろ。そのうち⋯⋯様子を見に来るかもしれない。また街を破壊するようなことがあっては困るからな。ここでの亡命生活はなかなか気に入っているんだ」ロキは傲慢な笑顔を浮かべようとしたが、一連の出来事の後でまだ動揺から完全に回復できず、あまりうまくいかなかった。  
　最後にもう一度、ソーと視線を交わした。ソーの顔には怒りでも痛みでもなく、ただ深い落胆が浮かんでいた。その表情が何故か、何よりもロキを辛い気持ちにさせた。

 

＊＊＊

　三日後、街にはすっかり日常が ── あくまでも可能な限り、という意味だが ── 戻っていた。ロキはニューヨークを離れ、ロサンゼルスの別宅で過ごしていた。幻影を使う魔術師として、この街の偽物っぽさにはいつも興味をひかれた。ラトベリアにでも行って気分転換をしようかと考えたのだが、考え直した。その小国の王ヴィクターと悪事を企むのも楽しそうだが、それよりも今は、あの異様な経験の後で、しばらく一人になりたかった。  
　ニューヨークにいなくても、テレビのニュース番組を観ていれば、その後の状況を追うことはできた。マンハッタンでは人々が集まり、小さな蟻のようにせっせと復興作業に励んでいた。アベンジャーズが作業を援護していて、その中にはソーの姿もあった。  
　まだ休んでいるべきだ、人間どもを助けてる場合じゃない、とロキは思ったが、ソーが昔から自分を顧みない性分であることはよく知っていた。  
　ロキは読んでいた古代の魔術書に目を戻し、テレビはつけたままにしておいた。そして魔術師の解読を続けながら、ときどき目をあげてニュースを見た。嵐が前触れもなく襲ってきたなどというニュースはないようだから、ソーは完全に力の制御を取り戻したのだろう。  
　事件の詳細が公開されるに従って、ニュース記事は、雷神ソーを救って街に電力を復活させた謎の男は、実はロキだったのではないか、と報じ始めた。人々はすでに、それが本当にロキだとしたら彼は何故そんなことをしたのか、ロキは改心したのか、それともこれもまた彼の企みの一部なのだろうか、などと意見を交わしていた。人々の勘違いを利用して自分を有利にすることができるかもしれないが、それは別として腹が立った。昏睡状態にいるときでさえ、ソーはロキを弱い存在に見せてしまう。もう誰もロキを恐るべき存在とはみなさないだろう。  
　とにかく、すべてはもう終わったことだった。ソーは回復し、二人はまたもとの宿敵同士に戻る。起こったことは忘れ、ロキは自由に次の企みや関心ごとに取り組めばいいはずだった。  
　しかし、ロキは何をしていてもソーを心から追い払うことができなかった。ソーのことばかり考えて何日も過ごし、彼について何か報道されていないかと、ニュース番組を追い続けた。夜はソーの夢を見た。輝く太陽の下で過ごした子供時代の夢、決して現実にはならなかったあの世界の、純粋に幸せな日々の夢。ソーを見失い、必死で探す夢を見た。目が醒めて隣にソーがいないことに気づくと、どうしようもなく寂しくなった。  
　ソーに会いたかった。ソーが恋しくて辛い、とさえ言えた。そんな自分を救いようもなく惨めだと感じた。  
　これは自分の本来の姿ではない、とロキは考えた。この状態は何か、外部からの力でもたらされたものとしか思えなかった。考えれば考えるほど、ソーのせいだという気がしてきた。ソーの意識の中をさまよったことの、ひどく迷惑な副作用に違いない。ソーがロキを惑わせて、二人を無理やりつなぐ何かをロキの中に残し、それがまだ正しく切断されていないのだ。  
　ソーが意図的にやったのかどうかは不明だが、そんな図々しいことをされたという事実にやり場のない怒りを覚え、ロキは拳を握りしめた。この受け入れがたい状況を、今すぐにでも止めなければならなかった。  
　ソーにまた様子を見に来ると言ったのは本気ではなかったのだが、都合のいい口実に使えそうだった。この問題の根源はソーにあるのだから、直接彼と話さなければ、必要な解決策も得られない。

＊＊＊

　その晩、ロキはアベンジャーズ ・タワーにテレポートで移動した。タワーへの侵入は簡単だった。ロキの魔術をもってすれば、タワーのセキュリティは弱く、簡単に突破できた。  
　ソーは共同スペースのキッチンにいた。濃い青のパジャマパンツ以外、何も身につけていない。少し疲れたようにカウンターにもたれ、銀色のゴブレットから何かをすすっていた。おそらく就寝前の一杯にミードか何かを飲んでいるのだろう。  
　ロキはすぐには姿を現さず、しばらく影に隠れていた。ロキの目は飢えを満たすようにソーの姿を追った ── 金色の肌と髪、ミードを飲み干す喉の動き、ほんのわずかな動きに応じて美しく形を変える、胸と腕の筋肉。  
　認めるのは悔しかったが、ソーに性的な魅力を感じるのは、どうしても否定できない事実だった。と言っても、ソーも同じくらいロキに惹かれているのは確かなのだから、その点について二人は対等だと言えた。セックスそのものが二人の間で上手くいかなかったことは一度もないのだ。問題はそれ以外のすべてだった。　  
　ソーは酒を飲み終わり、空のゴブレットをシンクに置いた。ロキはソーの後を追い、キッチンを出て部屋に向かった。ソーの寝室は広く、鮮やかな赤と茶色を基調にした装飾は、アスガルドの彼の部屋を思い出させた。中央を占めるベッドは大きく天蓋付きで、深い茶色のマホガニー製だった。壁には見たことのあるタペストリーが掛けられている。故郷を思い出して安らげるようにとフリッガが贈ったのかもしれない。この部屋を数年前に訪ねたときは、確かまだそのタペストリーは無かったはずだった。  
　ソーがベッドに腰掛けたとき、ロキは初めて姿を現わした。  
　今日はカジュアルな服装を選んでいた。シンプルな黒のスラックスに、濃い緑のドレスシャツ。会話をするだけなのだから、武装する必要はないと判断した（しかし必要な気がしてしまい、そんな自分を愚かしく感じた）。  
「やあ、ソー」  
　ソーは驚いて目を見開いたが、その表情はすぐに希望と警戒の混じったものに変わった。  
「すっかり力を制御できるようになったようだな」ロキはゆっくりと言った。「ここ数日、晴天が続いている」  
　ソーは微笑んだ。「天気を気にしていたのか」  
　ロキは肩をすくめて答えた。「ミッドガルドには天気専用のテレビチャンネルがある。退屈だが、情報は得られる」  
「そうか」ソーはにやりと笑って言った。「お前がそんなに俺を心配していたとは嬉しいな、弟よ」  
　ロキは呆れた表情で瞳を上に向けた。「あんたがまたその馬鹿な頭を面倒なことに突っ込んでいないか、確認しに来ただけだ。誰かがこの街を破壊するとしたら、それは私だからな。あんたは相変わらず私の権利を横から奪おうとするが」  
　ソーはため息をついた。「何故ここに来た、ロキ？」  
　ロキは思わず目をそらした。ソーはいつでも難しい質問を直球で投げる。  
「あんたが私に何をしたのか、聞きに来た」  
「どういう意味だ？」ソーは何の話かさっぱりわからないという顔で聞いた。ロキはその表情も信じられなかった。普段のソーは嘘が下手だが、ロキとの間に出来た絆のようなものは、もしかしたら双方向に作用するのかもしれない。二人でソーの意識の中にいたとき、彼もまた、ロキの一部を取り込んだに違いない。  
「私に何かをしただろう」ロキは告発するようにソーを指差して言った。「私があんたの頭の中にいたときだ。あんたは私を無理やり変えた」  
「何だって？」ソーはさらに混乱した表情で聞き返した。  
「あんたは⋯⋯あんたは私の頭の中に入り込んで来た。変なつながりを押しつけてきて、私に紐をつけて拘束している」ロキは苛々と歩き回りながら、怒りのこもった声で言った。そんな率直な話し方をするのは嫌だったが、それよりも早く状況を解明したかった。そうしなければソーが押しつけてきた何かを取り除くことができない。  
「あんたがいつやったのかはわからない。ビフレストを復元したときのような気がするが、とにかくあんたは⋯⋯私の意識に侵入してきて、そのまま勝手に居座っている。何をしたのか知らないが、こんなことは許容できない。絶対にこのままにはさせないぞ」  
　ロキは一気にまくしたて、息を弾ませた。  
　部屋は静まり返り、ロキの荒い呼吸と、行ったり来たりし続ける足音だけが響いた。ソーはしばらくロキを見つめたあと、ふっと笑って首を横に振った。「ロキ、歩くのを止めろ。ここに座れ」ベッドを手で軽く叩きながらソーは言った。  
　ロキは腕を組み、目を細めてソーを睨んだ。「いいだろう」ため息をつきながら、ソーの隣に座る。ソーは手を伸ばしてロキの肩を抱いたが、ロキはそれを振り払った。  
「触っていいとと言ったか、ソー？ そのいやらしい手をひっこめて、早く説明しろ。あんたが面白がって笑ってる私の⋯⋯私のこの状態を」  
「笑って悪かった。お前ほど頭の良い男にこんな単純なことがわからないのがおかしくて、つい」  
　ロキは屈辱を感じて猫のように毛を逆立てそうになったが、ソーは構わず話し続けた。  
「お前はビフレストを一緒に復元したときに、俺がお前の頭に何かを植えつけたと思っているようだが、それは間違いだ。あのとき二人でやり遂げたことは、もともと強い絆があったからこそ可能だったんだ。お前は忘れているだけだ。俺たちの間にある愛が、どんなに深いものだったか」  
　ソーはいったん言葉を切って考えこみ、それからロキの目をまっすぐ見た。「俺は何もしてないぞ、ロキ。絆が新しく出来たんじゃない。もともとあったんだ」  
　ロキは一瞬、めまいを感じた。足元の床が崩れていくような感覚に襲われる。「そんな⋯⋯そんなことがあるはずない」とっさに言い返したが、その嘘は口の中に苦味を残した。  
「ロキ」ソーはロキの手を取った。その仕草は、ビフレストから二人で飛び降りたときのことを思い出させた。死ぬか生きるかの瀬戸際だというのに、不思議と心が安らいだあの一瞬。  
　二人は同時に体を近づけ、激しく唇を重ねた。ロキはソーの唇からミードの味をすくい取り、ため息をついた。ソーはロキに腕を回して胸に抱き寄せた。そのまま後ろに倒れ、ロキを体の上に引き上げる。不自然な体勢で、二人とも体の半分がベッドからはみ出ていたが、そんなことはどうでもよかった。硬くなり始めたお互いのペニスを服越しに押しつけ、同時に腰を動かした。  
　二人は舌を絡めたまま低く呻いた。ロキの頰をソーの顎髭が優しくくすぐる。ソーは手を下に伸ばして、ロキのシャツを片側だけまくりあげた。その手がシャツの下に滑り込んできて、ロキは素肌に直接伝わる感覚に身震いした。  
　全身が滑り落ちそうだっていたので、ロキはそのまま立ち上がって服を脱ぐことにした。まず靴を脱いでから、シャツのボタンを外した。ゆっくりと焦らしながら脱ぐには興奮しすぎていて、ロキの手は素早く動いた。床にシャツを落とすと、じっと見惚れているソーの視線にぶつかった。  
　見つめ返すロキの唇の両端が持ち上がり、からかうような微笑みを作った。  
　ロキは自分の姿が人の目にどう映るかを良く知っていた。多くの者がその体に惹きつけられることも。今では容姿がロキの強力な武器のひとつであり、他人を欺き操る道具でもあった。  
　しかし昔からそうだったのではない。ごく若い頃は自分の体を恥じていた。伝統的な戦士の体格を持ち人々の賞賛を浴びるソーと、自分の体はあまりにも違った。皮肉なことに、そんなロキのコンプレックスを払拭させたのもまた、ソーだった。性的な関係を持つようになってからの日々、ソーは一度たりともロキの体を劣ったものとして扱わなかった。視線がふたたび絡むと、その点については以前と何も変わっていないことがわかった。ソーに熱っぽく見つめられて、ロキは少し得意げにならずにいられなかった。  
　ロキはスラックス、下着、ソックスを手早く脱ぎ捨てて、全身の素肌を晒した。それからソーに近づき、腰をかがめてパジャマパンツに手をかけた。一気に下ろそうとして上手くいかず、二人とも笑いだした。  
「少しは手伝ったらどうだ」とロキが言い、ソーはまた笑ったが、二度目に引っ張られると腰を浮かせて協力した。  
　ソーの完全に勃ちあがったペニスが跳ねあがるように現れ、ロキの笑みは消えて欲望に取って代わった。ソーの屹立は太く、重く、透明なビーズのような液が先端に滲んでいた。ロキは初めてソーに挿入を許した時のことを思い出した。根元まで全部入れるのに、長い時間、大量のオイル、それに忍耐力が必要だったが、そんなことは問題にならないほど、初めての行為は素晴らしかった。今また、ソーを体の中に感じたかった。奥まで満たされて激しく突かれたかった。  
　ソーはベッドの中央に体をずらし、ロキも後に続いた。ソーの上にかぶさるようにして体を密着させる。二人はお互いの素肌の感覚にため息をついた。ソーはキスを再開し、両手をロキの背中に沿って滑らせた。ソーの肌はいつでも温かい。そんなところまで、二人は正反対だった。  
　ロキはソーの全身に手を這わせたくて、上体を起こした。街で触れたときは足りなかった。今目の前にソーが実在すること、無事生還したことを、直接その体に触れて確かめたいという衝動に圧倒された。  
　ソーはロキの心を読んだような目で見上げ、頰に触れた。  
「心配するな、ロキ」  
「黙れ」ロキはソーの手を押し戻した。何もかもお見通しということらしい。ソーは今やロキのすべてを知っている。何も隠せない。二人の一番深い欲望が一致する場所をソーは見てきた。今更なかったことにはできない。  
　そんな考えをなんとか振り払いながら、ロキはソーの頭越しに手を伸ばし、ナイトスタンドの引き出しを開けた。そこには潤滑剤があるはずだった。ソーの習慣や癖は知り抜いているので、最後に二人がセックスをしたときと同じその場所にチューブを見つけても、ロキは驚かなかった。三年前のことだった。ふと心が弱った瞬間に起きたその出来事を、ロキはそれ以来ずっと忘れようと努めていた（そして惨めに失敗した）。  
　ロキはローションを指に乗せ、その手を腰の後ろに回して、二本の指を中に滑り込ませた。唇を噛み、小さく喘ぎながら、自らを解し始める。そうしながら熱のこもった視線をソーに向け、一度もそらさなかった。ソーは上気した顔に欲望をはっきりと浮かべて、ロキの行為を眺めた。  
　やがて見ているだけでは足りなくなったのか、ソーは起き上がり、ロキの内腿に両手を這わせた。ソーの戦いで荒れた手が、ロキの敏感な肌に震えるほどの快感をもたらした。ロキは全身を張りつめ、息を弾ませながら三本目の指を足した。  
「ロキ⋯⋯」ソーは掠れた声で呼びかけた。ソーの吸い付くような視線を見て、ロキは彼が何を考えているのかはっきりとわかった。ロキの指が突き刺さる場所の様子を想像している。ロキの目の前で、ソーはローションを自分の指に垂らした。そして片手でロキの腰を支えると、もう片手をその下に伸ばし、ロキの指に加えて、さらに二本の指を突き立てた。急激に押し広げられて、ロキは喘いだ。痛みと快楽が完璧な比率で混じり合う。二人の指が同時に動き、奥が開かれるたびに、ロキは抑えきれず喘ぎ声をあげた。ふと、その気になればソーの手全体さえ受け入れられるような気がした。そんな想像をするだけで、ペニスが痛いほど固くなった。悪くない考えだが、今日したいのはそんなことではなかった。  
「もういい、入れろ」ロキは言った。  
　ソーに異論はないようだった。二人とも指を引き抜き、締めつけるものを失って、ロキは思わずああ、と声を漏らした。ソーはペニスにローションを塗りつけながら、ロキをなだめるように笑った。ロキは何かきつい一言を投げつけようとして口を開いたが、次の瞬間すべてを忘れた。ソーが片手でロキの腰をつかみ、持ち上げて、ついにペニスを押し入れようとしていたからだ。  
　ソーはもう片方の手で自身を握り、入り口に押しつけた。ゆっくり、一インチごとに入ってくる。ロキは甘く焦らされて、もっと早く、と要求することもできなかった。やっと根元まで入り、ソーの睾丸が押しつけられるのを感じて、ロキはたまらず声をあげた。二人分の指も良かったが、ソーのペニスに満たされる快感とは比べ物にならなかった。昔と何ひとつ変わらない激しさで、欲望が全身に広がり、肌の細胞ひとつひとつに染み渡っていく。今だけは、この感覚をどれほど強く求めてきたか、素直に認めるしかなかった。他のことは何ひとつ考えられず、ロキはただ滑らかに腰を上下させて、ソーのペニスにまたがり続けた。  
「ロキ、ああ、くそっ」ソーはロキの腰を両手でつかんで激しく突き上げ始めた。ロキは迎え入れるように腰を動かし、その絶妙なリズムに激しく喘ぎながら、快感のあまり身をよじった。  
　二人の視線が合い、ロキは自分を見上げるソーの表情を見た。まるでロキを宝物のように見る目、ロキの他には誰も、何もいらないと言っている目。その瞬間、何かがロキの中で壊れた。ロキは身をかがめてソーに荒々しく口づけ、両手で届く限りのソーの肌に触れた。そのままソーの皮膚の下にもぐりこんでいきたかった。道路で死んだように横たわっていたソーの姿が脳裏に蘇る。何度も唇をずらして舌をからめるたびに、少しずつ、もう大丈夫だという気がしてくる。ずっと振り払えずにいた恐怖と動揺とが、今やっと浄化されていく。  
「ロキ、もう心配するな」一度目はロキが信じなかったとでもいうように、ソーはキスの合間にそう言った。  
「黙れと言ったはずだ」ロキはかっとして叫んだ。体を起こし、ソーの胸に拳を振り下ろしたが、一度叩いただけで両手首を掴まれた。ロキはもがき、その勢いでよけいにソーのペニスが奥に入り込んで、ああっ、と声をあげた。ソーはロキの両手を掴んだまま、ロキの胸、鎖骨近くに押さえつけた。  
　最後に似たような体勢だったとき、ソーの手はロキの喉を締めあげていた。ロキは窒息しかけていた。  
　二人はぴたりと動きを止めた。同じことを思い出したのか、ソーも何かに打たれたように目を見開いていた。  
　ソーがロキの手を解放すると、ロキは体を離し、ペニスが外に滑り出るのに任せた。ベッドの反対側まで離れて、ソーを睨みつける。  
「あんたは私を殺そうとした」  
　ソーは起き上がり、激しく首を横に振った。「違う。俺には絶対できない。あのときだって、絶対にできなかったはずだ」  
「あんたに言われたことを覚えてるよ、ソー」ロキは言った。「お前のことなどずっと前に見捨てれば良かった、と言ったな」  
　ソーは目を伏せてため息をついた。「ああ。そのことは謝る」そう言われても、ロキの気持ちは慰められなかった。その言葉は実際に口に出されて、元に戻すことはできないのだから。  
　それは奇妙な矛盾だった。ロキはもう何年もの間、ソーにもう放っておいてほしいと言ってきた。それなのに、実際にそれが現実になると思ったとたん、ロキは打ちのめされてしまうのだ。  
　ソーは近づいてきて、ロキの手をとろうとした。ロキは腕を組んでそれを拒絶し、ソーはため息をついた。ソーはそれから、言うべき言葉を探してしばらく黙っていた。  
「ロキ」と呼びかけてソーは話し始めた。「俺は⋯⋯俺には、大切な友人がたくさんいる。彼らに何度も言われたんだ、もうお前を手放すべきだと。俺がどんなに努力しても無駄だと」  
　ロキは決定的に傷つけられることを覚悟して全身を強張らせた。これで終わりだ、と思った。ソーの意識の中で見たもの、経験したこと、あんなことに何の意味もなかった。ロキはいつも、ソーが自分を必要とする以上に、自分がソーを必要としているのではないか、と恐れていた。そして今、そのことがついに証明されようとしている。  
　こんなふうに二人は終わるのだ。戦いもせず、ただ降伏することで。  
　ソーが死んでしまったら立ち直れないだろうと思っていたのに、こんな終わり方はもっと酷いように思えた。ソーの愛を受け入れ、憎しみを煽ってきたロキだが、無関心だけは、とても耐えられそうになかった。  
　ソーは苦しげな表情で続けた。「正直に言う。彼らが正しいのかもしれないと思ったことはある。だが、何かをすべきだと考えることと、それを実際に行動に移すこととは違う」ソーはいったん言葉を切ってロキの目を見た。ふたたび話し始めると、彼の声は落ち着いて力強かった。  
「何があろうと、俺は絶対にお前のことを諦めない。絶対に」  
「あんたは⋯⋯自分の身を守る気が一オンスほどもない、本当の馬鹿だな」とロキは言ったが、命の危険を冒してソーを救ったことを考えると、自分も大して変わらないのかもしれなかった。  
　ロキの方こそ、ずっと前にソーのことなど忘れるべきだった。ソーとのこの忌々しい、不可解な関係に煩わされることがなければ、どれだけのことが達成できたか、どれだけ大規模な混沌を世界にもたらすことが出来ただろうか。  
「あんたを助けに行ったのは間違いだった」ロキは冷たく言った。「正直言って、今すぐここで殺したい気分だ」  
　ソーはさらにロキに近寄った。「だがお前には出来ない。それにお前は心の深いところで、本当はそんなことを望んでいないとわかっているはずだ」  
「私はもう帰る」ロキは言ったが、その言葉が口からこぼれると同時に、二人はまたお互いに手を伸ばして口づけを交わしていた。今回はゆっくりと時間をかけて、けれど最初と同じくらい激しく。  
　気づくと、ロキはソーと向かい合うようにして彼の膝にまたがっていた。二人は体を密着させてお互いの肌を感じながら、キスを続けた。ロキは唇を重ねたまま喘ぎ、腰を揺らし、そのたびにソーのペニスが固さを取り戻すのを感じた。ソーはロキの首筋に沿って唇を滑らせ、ロキはさらに摩擦を求めて両脚をソーの腰に強く巻きつけた。  
「早く」ロキはソーの髪に指を絡めて喘いだ。ソーは求められたことをすぐに理解して、ロキの腰を押さえて動きを止め、少し持ち上げた。ロキは頭を後ろに投げ出し、ふたたび体に滑り込んできたソーのペニスの感触にたまらず、ああ、と声をあげた。  
　この体勢では力が入れにくく、ロキがいつも好むような激しい動きは難しかったが、それでも信じられないくらい気持ち良かった。それからソーがロキを仰向けに押し倒し、動けないように組み伏せてから激しく腰を打ちつけてきて、快感がさらに加速した。  
「ああ、ああ、ソー」ロキは喘いでソーの背中に爪を立てた。頭がベッドからずり落ちそうだったが、そんなことは気にならなかった。ただソーにもっと深く、もっと激しく突き続けて欲しかった。  
「ロキ」ソーは掠れた声で呼びかけてさらに速く、激しく動いた。低く唸り、腰をぐっと押しつけて止め、ロキの体の奥に射精した。それから手を伸ばしてロキのペニスをとらえた。ソーの手がほんの数回上下しただけでロキの視界は白くなり、絶頂に達して胸と腹を濡らした。

＊＊＊

　月明かりの影で、ロキはベッドを抜け出し、素早く服を身につけた。シャツのボタンを留め終えたとき、静かな部屋にソーの低い声が響いた。  
「お前が人を欺く嘘つきなのは知っているが、そこまで臆病ではないはずだ」  
　ロキはさっと振り向いてソーを睨んだ。「私を恥じ入らせようとでも思ってるのか」ロキは冷たく言った。「そんな感情はとっくに捨てた」  
「お前は何も感じないふりをしてるが、俺たちは二人ともそうじゃないことを知っている」  
　ロキは怒って腕を組み、横を向いた。ソーの意識に入り込んだのはロキの方だったのだが、ソーもまたロキの心の大部分を見た。どんなに忘れてほしいとロキが願おうと、ソーは決して忘れないだろう。ロキは隠れ場所を失い、ベッドで抱き合っていたときよりももっと、何もかもさらけ出しているような気がした。  
「あんたの意識の中で、ビフレストにいたとき、私に嘘をつかないで欲しいと言ったな。だから正直に言うよ。ソー、私はもう行く。あんたと一緒にいたくない」  
「それも嘘だ」ソーは言い、怒りのこもった目でロキを見つめた。「そんな嘘をついても何の意味もないのに。俺がどれほど愛しているか、お前は知っているはずだ。お前自身の目で見ただろう。俺も見た。お前の愛の深さを」  
　ロキは苛立って拳を握りしめた。何よりも我慢ならないのは、ソーが正しいということだった。ソーの愛は常に揺るがず、真摯だった。ロキにそれを否定する術はなかった。それを拒絶するための嘘も、突き放すための理屈も、ロキには思いつけなかった。  
「何故俺に会いに来たんだった？ お前が俺たちの愛の強さを忘れて、俺が無理やりお前が俺を恋しがるように仕向けたと勘違いしたからだろう」  
　ロキの目は怒りで暗くなった。「よくもそんな ── 」  
「逆だ」ソーは言った。「よくもそんな風に出ていけるな。あれだけのことを二人で乗り越えた後に」  
　いつまでも逃げ続けることはできない。そう言ったのはロキ自身だった。今その言葉が頭の中でこだまして、ロキは自分を呪った。薄い空気の中に姿を消すときも、それは耳の中でうるさく響いていた。

＊＊＊

　翌週、ロキはロサンゼルスで過ごしながら、起こった出来事をすべて忘れようと最大限の努力をした。古代の魔術書の解読は続けたが、念のため、気象情報の専用チャンネルをつけたままにしておいた。前回会ったときのソーは問題なく力を制御しているようだったが、先のことは誰にもわからない。ソーがまた面倒な問題に巻き込まれて、ロキが助けにいかなければならないようなことが起こるかもしれない。  
　そんなある日のことだった。ロキは午後いっぱいを魔法の石の上にかがみこみ、難しい魔術をかけようとと試みて過ごした。やっと成功しかけたとき、テレビの画面で、ニューメキシコ州プエンテ・アンティグオの近くで何の前触れもなく始まった嵐について、気象学者が話し始めた。ロキはテレビを無視して作業に集中しようとしたが、三度目に呪文を失敗したとき、それが悪あがきであることを認めた。  
「くそっ、ソー」ロキはつぶやき、その場から姿を消した。

＊＊＊

　ロキが到着すると、雨は土砂降りになっていて、空には思い黒雲が垂れ込めていた。ロキは雨と土の豊かな匂いを吸い込んだ。雷が落ちた直後の、澄んだオゾンの香りも混じっていた。土地は平坦で、低い茂みや木々がまばらに生えている。  
　ソーを見つけるのは簡単だった。いつものように、彼は嵐の真ん中にいた。  
　そこは街の郊外で、平地にぽつんと立つジュニパーの木の根元の、雨で濡れた地面にソーは座っていた。木の枝で多少は雨から遮られているものの、金色の髪と肌はすっかり濡れていた。ムジョルニアは脇に投げ出され、主人の命令を受けるまで静かに休んでいた。慣れ親しんだ嵐の光景の中で、ソーの表情は柔らかく、落ち着いていた。嵐とは元来不安定なものだが、ソーの意識をほとんど崩壊させたものとは違い、この嵐は危険なものではなかった。ソーに見守られ、辿るべき経路を辿って変化するだけだ。  
　雨がロキの頰を強く打ち、髪は風に煽られて鞭のようにしなった。  
「私の注意をひきたいなら」ロキはソーに近づきながら言った。「もっと簡単な方法がいくらでもあるだろう」  
　ソーはにっこりと笑った。「そうか？ 派手に招待しないと見向きもしないんじゃないかと思ったが」  
　ソーの言葉は間違いではなかった。派手なやり方の方が、ソーとロキにふさわしかった。二人の間に起こるのは壮大な出来事ばかり、生きるか死ぬかという危機の連続だった。二人は神々の国を舞台に騒動を繰り広げる、古代の神話の主人公そのものだった。  
　もう二人とも、一生分以上の壮大な出来事を経験した、とロキは思った。派手な対決に耐えられるような若い日々は過ぎ、こんな穏やかな時間こそ大切な時期が来ているのかもしれない。  
　ロキは木の根元まで歩き、ソーの隣に立った。「何をしてるんだ、この嵐は何だ、ソー？」ロキは兄を上から睨んで言った。「土砂降りの雨で私の服をびしょ濡れにする変な趣味でもあるのか？」  
「悪戯はお前だけの特権じゃないからな」  
「私の服を台無しにするだけのために嵐を呼ぶのを悪戯とは言わない。そんなのは単純で大雑把すぎて、悪戯の称号に値しない。でも無理はないかもしれないな、あんたは昔から繊細な行為とは無縁だったから」  
　ソーは隣の地面を軽く叩いた。「俺を馬鹿にして気が済んだなら、ここに座れ」ロキは目を上に向けてため息をついたが、仕方なくソーと並んで木の根元に座った。  
　二人はしばらく黙ったまま空を見上げ、スタッカートのリズムを刻む雨の音を聞いた。  
「何故私を呼び出したんだ？」ロキは聞いた。  
　ソーは苦笑してロキを横目で見た。「お前のことはよく知ってるからな。しばらく塞ぎ込む時間を与えたんだ。もっと待った方が良かったのかもしれないが、俺は昔からあまり忍耐力がないからな」  
　ロキはため息をついた。「何の用なんだ、ソー」  
　ソーは首を振って不思議そうにロキを見た。「俺をいつも馬鹿呼ばわりするくせに、わからないのか？ 俺の頭の中にいたのに。俺がお前とどんなふうに生きて行くことを望んでいたか、お前はすべて見たはずだ」  
　ロキは顔をしかめた。「あれは昏睡状態が見せた幻覚だ」  
　ソーは肩をすくめて笑った。「そうかもしれないな。でもそうじゃないかもしれない」夢を見ることを恐れない、ソーらしい言い方だった。  
　ロキは悪事を企み、複雑な計略を作り、巧みに嘘をつく。しかし夢は見ない。夢見るような性分ではなかった。  
「戴冠式の前に言ったことは⋯⋯俺の本心だ」実際には手に入らなかった夢の世界を悼むように、ソーの表情に悲しみが刻まれた。「俺は今まで生きてきてこれほど幸せだったことはない、と言った。お前は、私もだ、と答えてくれた」  
　否定のしようがなかったので、ロキは黙っていた。あの言葉を口にした瞬間、決定的なことを言ってしまったと自分でもわかっていた。今さら何を言っても遅い。  
　ソーはしばらく黙ってから、片手をロキの頰に当て、自分の方を向かせた。「ロキ。俺が言いたいのは、あの世界は現実ではなかったが、俺の気持ちは本物だということだ」  
「気持ちだけじゃ不十分だ、と言ったら？」ロキはそう言いながらソーの手を押し返した。  
　ソーは微笑んで答えた。「それでも俺たちはお互いの違いを乗り越えて、もう何百年もともに生きてきた。これからも変わらない」  
　ロキは呆れたように瞳を上に向けた。「ああ、あんたはな」  
「ロキ、俺は小さな子供だった頃から、お前と一緒に過ごした日々が、他の何よりも幸せだった。お前と俺は⋯⋯ずっと一緒に生きてきた、これからも永遠に一緒だ」  
「私たちの子供時代は、あんたが覚えているほど薔薇色じゃなかった。少なくとも、いつもそうだったわけじゃない」ロキはわずかに譲歩した。  
「ああ、そうだな。昔の俺は自信過剰だったが、完璧とは程遠かったのはわかってる。でも愛しているんだ、ロキ。俺はいつでもお前を愛していた。お前の愛情に甘えてひどいことをしたかもしれないが、傷つけるつもりは無かったんだ」  
「でも傷つけたのは事実だ、意図的ではなかったとしても」ロキは鋭く言い返した。そんな簡単に許せることではなかった。  
「そうだ。それでもお前は俺を助けた。自分の危険も顧みずに」  
　ロキはその話題を受け流そうとして肩をすくめた。「ただ死にたくなかっただけだ」  
　ソーは首を横に振った。「最初から何もしないことだって出来ただろう。倒れた俺を放っておいて、そのまま死なせることだってできたのに、お前はそうしなかった」  
　ロキは何も言わず、ただ遠くを見つめた。雨は降り続いていたが、空は少しずつ明るくなり、太陽の光が透けて見え始めていた。ソーは腕をロキの肩に回して、暖かい胸に抱き寄せた。  
「あるとても賢い男が俺に言ったんだ。いつまでも逃げ続けることはできない、と」ソーは笑って顎の先をロキの額に柔らかく押しつけた。  
「ふうん、誰だろうな」  
　長い時間を生きて来たが、ロキは自分が本当の意味で賢いとは思えなかった。もしそうだったら、こんなふうに、自分の言った言葉に追いつめられるという皮肉に直面することも無かっただろう。  
　ロキは二人が小さな子供だった頃の、アスガルドの森を駆け回った日々を思い出した。恐れるものなど何ひとつ無かったあの頃。一点の曇りもない幸福感の中、ソーと肩を並べて、永遠にどこまでも走っていけるような気がしていた。けれど二人はいつも最後は足を止め、地面に倒れて、息を弾ませて笑い転げた。  
　あの子供時代以来初めて、ロキは企みも計画も捨て、今、この瞬間以外のことは考えないことにした。ただそっとソーに寄り添い、胸に頰を寄せた。二人はそうやって、一緒に終わっていく嵐を眺めた。

＊END＊


End file.
